Edward & Bella: love, vampires and pregnant?
by LoveIsEdwardBella
Summary: Edward & Bella New Moon. Over summer they finally make love. Bella then has her birthday party at the Cullens, where Edward can't stop Jasper from biting Bella. What will happen to Bella and what will be the impact of her and Edwards night of passion?
1. Chapter 1 The meadow

A/N: Hey everyone!

Here's my first fic, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight! Most unfortunately not Edward either, but oh I can dream...

* * *

The night before my birthday I was lying in my bed, waiting for Edward to come through my window, and began thinking of the recent summer.

It had been the most extraordinary and wonderful summer I had ever had, all because of one beautiful person, Edward. He was my everything, and he was mine. I was finally starting to believe it after all the times of him telling me and showing me, especially the showing me. Oh how I loved him.

This summer had ended with the most special day of my life, the day Edward's love and mine had been fulfilled. He had finally buckled under my pressure and his desire, and we had made love in our beautiful meadow on that perfect summers evening.

We had hiked into the meadow on foot (instead of Edward running with me on his back) so that we could take our time, which not only increased the anticipation, but also my nervousness. We spent the afternoon lying in the meadow, Edward's skin sparkling beautifully in the sun. We spent hours just watching each other and fighting the knowledge that our summer was ending and that we would have to return to school soon.

But these thoughts were brushed aside suddenly by Edward turning to face me where I was lying and placing his beautiful, cold, hard hand on my warm cheek. I would never get over the feelings his touch inspired within me, there was nothing like it in the world.

Edward gradually leaned his face toward me, looking intently into my eyes as if sensing the momentous occasion, checking if it was all right. I reassured him by meeting him halfway, slowly joining our lips in a soft kiss, which gradually began to build. Edward kissed me hungrily, leaning his body farther over mine, pressing me into the damp earth. I gasped for breath, overwhelmed with the sensation of his touch, and Edward moved lower to softly kiss down my jaw and nuzzle my neck.

"Edward" I sighed softly. My moans and gasps seemed to spur him on, and he brought his lips feverishly back to mine.

"Mmm," he breathed hurriedly in between kisses. "You're so beautiful. I want you so much but I can't bear the thought of hurting you- I don't want to lose control", he said with anguish.

"Edward," I said, dragging my lips away from him with the last of my restraint. "I know you won't hurt me; you love me too much, and there's no way you could hurt me. I trust you, and I want this. I want it to be you and only you. I love you". With that I pushed him over onto his back, lying half across his beautiful, hard chest, and I kissed him with all my pent up love and passion. I think I caught him by surprise, which was amazing in itself.

He rolled back on top of me and pulled his face back. "I love you, I promise I will try to make love to you, but I can't promise to keep my control, love. You will tell me to stop if I hurt you, won't you? I can't hurt you, Bella," he said desperately.

I answered him my bringing his face back down to mine, kissing him passionately, and it felt like he surrendered to the moment when he kissed me with so much hunger I thought I might explode.

I ran my hands through his beautiful hair and slowly trailed them down his muscled back, coming to the hem of his shirt and reaching to pull it off, which he helped me with. It was heaven to see and feel the strength of his steel-hard chest and the contours of his muscles that sparkled in the setting sun.

He gave me the crooked grin that I love so much and said, "Well, clearly you're wearing too many clothes." I just grinned nervously back at him.

Edward slowly began to undo the buttons on my shirt and gently pushed the edges apart, slowly revealing my white lace bra and bare stomach to his passion-filled eyes. I felt self-conscious but looking into Edwards's eyes assured me; there was a hunger there that excited and pleased me.

Edward continued to kiss me hungrily, melding our tongues passionately together. I entwined his legs with mine, bringing his body closer, feeling his bare chest as well as his hardness. Which, assured me not only how much he wanted me but also how difficult being together like this was for him and his control.

I gasped for air as Edward continued to nuzzle my neck, and he slowly reached to unhook my lace bra. He then brought his lips to slowly caress my chest, moving little by little towards my taut nipples, and when he brought his cold, hard lips to kiss my peaks, I gasped loudly. "Please, don't stop," I cried, desperate for more.

He continued to caress and worship my breasts while I ran my fingers through his hair, holding him tightly to me. I decided it was time for my turn and pushed him over onto his back, kissing his beautiful lips and slowly running my lips down his neck, gently kissing and caressing his skin. I moved to his pale chest, running my hands lightly over his taut muscles that contracted under my touch.

I gently ran my hands to the waistband of his jeans and his belt buckle. I quickly looked up into his golden eyes, which had darkened to black with his desire, to check if he was okay and in control. He just smiled back at me with pure love and hunger in his eyes.

I gently unbuckled his belt and tentatively lowered the zipper on his jeans. Edward helped me remove them and then he pushed me onto my back and slowly removed my jeans. He brought his cold fingers back to caress my breasts, kissing my nipples and slowly trailing his hands down to the edges of my panties. I moaned in pleasure as he pushed my panties down and gasped for breath as I was overwhelmed with the passion and ecstasy of Edward.

He continued to kiss me hungrily while bringing his cold fingers to lightly stroke the sensitive skin on my hip and slowly moving them to softly caress my mound. He gently rubbed my sensitive lips; I was so wet for him, and I moaned out loudly at the sensation of his touch there.

I begged, "Please, Edward."

I wasn't quite sure what I was asking for; I just needed more. But Edward seemed to know what I needed, and he gently nudged my wet lips apart.

"Mmm...don't stop," I cried.

He slowly teased and rubbed my sensitive clit, my moans and gasps coming faster with the increasing speed of his cold, gentle fingers. He sensed I was close and brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard and then reached down to remove his boxers. The sight of Edward naked and hard for me was beautiful and something I would never forget.

"Edward...you're so beautiful...please." I cried desperately for more, needing him.

"Bella, I want you so much, please tell me to stop if it hurts" he begged me, using what looked like the last of his control.

"Edward, I will but I know you won't hurt me...please, I need you," I reassured him.

With my reassurance, Edward hovered over my throbbing body, placing his hardness at my slick entrance, eliciting a guttural groan of pleasure from him. I wiggled my hips to help him gain entrance; he was so hard and quite large, and I knew it was going to hurt.

Edward gritted his teeth and slowly nudged his hardness into me, and I gasped out at the sensation, the coldness of him.

"God, Bella, you're so tight," he breathed

Finally, he pushed through my barrier so he was buried all the way in me, and I gasped out loudly, closing my eyes; it hurt but I tried my best not to let it show. Edward instantly stopped inside of me, bringing his hand to cup my face gently.

"Bella...Bella, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, just give me a second," I said softly.

He waited, and the pain began to subside while the pleasure built. I slowly clenched my inner muscles and Edward hissed.

"Bella, that feels so good," he groaned.

With that, he slowly withdrew from me and then plunged back in; it only hurt slightly this time. He then did it over and over again, thrusting in and out, increasing his pace with our moans and gasps.

"Please, more, faster," I panted.

"Oh, Bella...Bella," Edward cried, thrusting even harder into me. He tentatively reached between our bodies and rubbed my clit again, and that sent me over the edge.

"Edward, I'm so close" I cried.

"Just let go love," he said between thrusts

And with that I screamed, "Edwaaaard," and exploded, my inner muscles quivering with the strength of my orgasm.

"Ahhh Bellaaaa," Edward grunted, and exploded into me in response to the contractions of my inner muscles. His body shuddering with his orgasm, while shooting his icy cold seed into my depths. His strong arms trembled above me, trying to uphold his spent body from collapsing upon me.

Edward pulled me tightly to his chest and held our still joined bodies to roll on to his back, so I wouldn't have to bear his weight. "Bella, that was, thank you. I love you so much," he said, looking intently in my eyes.

I brought my hands up to caress his face and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, that couldn't have been more perfect. I love you and before you can ask, no, you didn't hurt me. I am absolutely perfectly happy, and it's all because of you," I said happily.

I leaned down to his face and gently kissed him resting my head on his cold marble chest and feeling the happiest and most content I had ever been.

Yes, it had been the most perfect and momentous summer of my life. But as I lay in my bed waiting for my love to come through my window, I could feel the weight of my worries coming towards me- returning to school, Edward not wanting to change me and, most pressing of all, my coming birthday. I would be another year older, older than Edward. I did not want this but perhaps no one would remember my birthday.

I could hope...

I then suddenly felt cold arms wrap around me and I sighed happily; my love was finally here. I snuggled into Edwards arms and met his cold, sweet lips.

* * *

So what did you think? Review & let me know!

Luv Morgs xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 Edwards birthday present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight! Yes, I know, it makes me sad too!

BPOV

I woke up to the usual sound of rain and the ever present clouds...nothing new there, but I didn't mind, because it meant my Edward would be at school today...today of all days...arghh my birthday I thought. I threw the covers back and was suddenly gripped by the urge to throw up. I sprinted to the bathroom and got there just in time. Afterwards I sat on the cool floor wondering what was wrong with me? This had been happening for almost a week now and I was starting to think it was more than just the flu or a stomach upset. I thought I would make an appointment with a doctor if I didn't feel better by tomorrow. I hadn't told Edward, he would only worry and I was usually feeling better by the time he picked me up for school...or I thought more likely, I was usually completely and utterly distracted by his mere presence when I saw him, that I totally forgot about feeling sick at all. Thinking of him made me anxious for him to arrive, so I quickly jumped in the shower, feeling better already.

************************************************************************************************

EPOV

I saw my beautiful Bella peek out the window to see if I was parked in the driveway, then appear a few seconds later out the front door. She locked it and made her way over to my Volvo and climbed in. The whole time I watched her, mesmerised by her, loving her with all my existence, but also wary of the likelihood of her slipping or tripping on her way to my car, with Bella anything was... and most likely possible. When she entered my car I was, as usual, instantly aware of enchanting scent but also her beauty; my eyes were captured by the depths of her beatufiul chocolate eyes, and she accuses me of dazzling her! I leaned over and brought my cold lips quickly to hers, bringing my hands up to cup her face, kissing her gently, while both of us wanted to deepen the kiss but we had to get to school, much to both of our chagrin. "Morning beautiful" I said, raising my eyebrows at her, carefully not wishing her happy birthday as per her wishes... I thought that would come later, but I don't know how impressed she would be. I saw a look quickly flicker in her eyes and then quickly disappear, it was times like these that I wish I could hear her thoughts, the not knowing was so frustrating. I quickly kissed her again and then drove to school.

The day passed like any other, my family all knew how Bella felt about her birthday, and kept it very low key, Emmett just giving Bella his usual massive bear hug and Alice quickly kissing Bella on the cheek and wishing her happy birthday, luckily Bella didn't catch Alice's quick sly look at me, the surprise was still intact. Bella's friends briefly tried wishing her happy birthday at lunch, but were put off by her unenthusiastic reaction and continued on with the usual lunch conversation and antics. Finally the last bell rang and school was finished. Bella and I held hands as we walked with my family towards our cars, Bella was about to hop in to my Volvo when Alice yelled to Bella "See you tonight Bella...Edward don't let Bella be late...6pm okay", with that she gave Bella a quick wink and a grin and hopped into Rosalie's car, which quickly drove out of the lot. Thanks Alice I thought! I reversed out of the park and started to drive to Bella's house, waiting for the questions to begin.

************************************************************************************************

BPOV

"What was Alice talking about Edward? I don't want a party, I've got nothing to celebrate, getting older is not what I want". Edward sighed, I could tell this was not what he wanted to hear, but I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to be older than him, I wanted to be with him for the rest of his life, together forever, not aging by his side. Edward pulled into my driveway and turned the engine off. "Bella, love, a birthday is something special, your special, we all love you and is it so bad that we want to celebrate the occasion of your birth? Please, at least for Alice and Esme allow them to do this, we won't stay long... and I have my present to give you later tonight that I can't wait for, don't you want that" he said giving me my favourite crooked grin, leaning across to kiss me thoroughly and passionately, only moving away when I was gasping for breath, as per usual he was making me forget to breathe. "I love you Bella, with all my heart...my cold heart...Bella you make me feel as if my heart is alive and beating again, I owe you everything and I love you so much, please come tonight?" He said turning his full charm and topaz eyes on me, how could I resist him dazzling me like that. "Yes Edward, I will for you... and for Alice and Esme, they are my family and I don't want to hurt them, even if I so don't want to do this". He grinned triumphantly and quickly kissed me. Then raced swiftly, before I could blink, to open my door and lead me into Charlie's house.

************************************************************************************************

EPOV

I had decided I needed to do something to distract Bella from thinking about what she believed was the impending doom of her party tonight. I thought how much she loved reading Wuthering Heights and had decided perhaps she would like the movie as well, so I had brought it and put it on to play, lying down with Bella on the couch to watch it. I began playing with her hair while she watched the movie intently, I then leant down to nuzzle her hair and neck, breathing in her delicious and unique scent, it burned my throat but I was in control of it now, allowing me to fully appreciate her. I began to gently kiss her neck, running up to her jaw and then nipping gently on her ear lobe with my lips, always careful of covering my razor sharp teeth, I would never hurt my Bella. I could hear her heart rate accelerate and a blush begin to creep up her cheeks, how I loved that sight. She sighed and looked back at my eyes and said "Edward you put this movie on for me to watch and then you begin doing this, there's no way on earth I can concentrate, it's hard enough with you just lying with me, let alone kissing me". "Well I couldn't resist you, you are too tempting and distracting laying here with me and I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss you" I told her and leaned over her to kiss her again, harder this time, spurred on by the hunger in her eyes and the blush in her cheeks. She kissed me back passionately and I leaned over further bringing my body over hers on the couch, laying my body fully over her delicious one, how I loved the feel of her softness under me.

I continued to kiss her, moving to her neck when she needed to breathe and quickly removed her t-shirt and bra, exposing her beautiful breasts, I stopped and stared at her beautiful mounds, mesmerized, and she went to move her hands to cover them, but I quickly grabbed her hands "no Bella" I said softly "your beautiful, I'm sorry I'm starring, but you don't know what you do to me, your just so beautiful, I will never get enough of you" I said before hastily quickly kissing her lips again, passionately melding our tongues and bodies together. I brought my hands up to cup her beautiful breasts and she gasped in delight when I twisted her taut picks with my fingers. God her gasps and sighs do it to me every time, "Bella, I'm going to give you part of your birthday present now ok, I can't wait" I said, "Please Edward" she sighed, "Please don't stop", I took that for an ok, I hope she won't mind this present, at least it didn't cost me anything, she's gotta be happy with that.

I moved down the couch to kiss her beautiful creamy breasts I then suckled her tight nipples, sucking them into my mouth, causing loud sighs from Bella. Thank god Charlie wasn't home. I then moved farther down to kiss her soft stomach to the band of her jeans, which I then began to undo. Slowly undoing the zipper, slowly rubbing my cold hard fingers along the outside. I then slowly pulled them down her legs with her panties, leaving her naked on the couch, "God your beautiful Bella" I stared down at her, meeting her hungry eyes with mine. I then began to kiss her foot slowly running kisses and my hands up her calves, to her knees then on to her creamy thighs. I then skipped over her centre, much to her chagrin and went back to her other foot, doing the same again, eliciting cries of pleasure from her and gasps of "Edward please" over and again, "Please what Bella" I said, "Please touch me, she begged", I grinned at her and said "Do you want your birthday present or not?", "Please yes" she said "Please Edward, I need you", that was all the encouragement I needed, I was going to give her a present which neither of us have ever had before.

I kissed up her creamy thigh and then grazed my lips along her hip bone, across her stomach to her other hip bone. I then kissed and nuzzled my ways to her moist lips, she was enticingly wet for me. I then brought my hands up to her thighs, nudging them apart so I could kneel between her legs and placed a tender kiss on her lips and nudged them apart "Oh Edward" she gasped, this was completely knew to her. I then placed wet kisses all along her open lips and gently ran my tongue along and inside, while Bella gasped and sighed my name over and over. I then darted my tongue out to swirl around her pleasure bud. Bella screamed in pleasure, arching off the couch. I then continued to swirl my tongue around her bud while gently bringing by cold fingers up to her slick entrance, gently nudging one, then two into her slick heat, Bella continued to gasp and moan and I increased the pace of my swirling tongue, while occasionally sucking on it hard into my mouth. Bella's heart rate and gasps were increasing and I could tell she was close, I increased the pace of my tongue and ran my other hand up to play with her nipples and Bella suddenly exploded into her orgasms in my arms, I could feel her muscles quiver on my fingers and pulse on my tongue. She was beautiful, it took het a long time to come back down and when she did, I said "happy birthday love" and kissed her long and hard, laying back down with her on the couch under some blankets to watch the rest of the movie.

Bella's party is next.

Thanks so much for adding me to your fav's and alerts, it really makes me happy! Please review, I need to know if you like what I'm writing or not.

Update soon! xxoo


	3. Chapter 3 To party or not to party

A/N: Hey thanks for reading!

Chapter 3 is here, you might need some tissues!

Please review, this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure if you guys like it, so I don't know whether to continue or not. Let me know please xxoo

***********************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight! Sad I know!

Chapter 3: To party or not to party... 

BPOV

Slowly Edward pulled my weary truck up in his driveway and was instantly at my side opening the door. I gave what I thought was a quiet groan...did I have to do this? Edward heard my groan but chose to ignore it and pulled me gently out of my truck, putting his arm around me and guiding me towards the front door. "Bella smile...I love you, we love you, and it won't be as bad as you think" he said, stopping us before we reached the door and turned his beautiful topaz eyes on me dazzling me, knowing I would be distracted, and softly kissed me on my lips and pushed me through the door before I could even think of protesting.

I was instantly halted in my tracks, the two front rooms were decorated beautifully, with white rose petals scattered everywhere between vases of lilies and lilacs, with hundreds of beautiful golden candles burning on every available surface, including Edwards treasured piano, which was covered with the biggest flower arrangement by far. It was the most beautiful and touching thing I had even seen, it brought tears to my eyes to think they had done this for me...that they cared, that they loved me...I felt so overwhelmed, I felt loved...I felt part of the family, a beautiful and loving family. I turned into Edwards arms, snuggling my face into the crook of his neck. "Shhh Bella its ok, we don't have to stay if you don't want to, I told them you didn't want a fuss" he said quietly, comforting me. I shook my head "No Edward it's not that, I'm...I feel...it's perfect, I love it, I feel loved and a part of the family, but they shouldn't have gone to so much trouble". Edward looked down at my face giving me the crooked smile of his that I love so much "Bella, we love you, it was no trouble, Alice and Esme love doing things like this, especially for you Bella" and he leaned down to plant a reassuring kiss on my lips.

EPOV

"You should really listen to Edward more often Bella, he's actually right occasionally" came Alice's voice as she danced into the living room, giving me a cheeky wink before wrapping her arms around Bella and wishing her a happy birthday. Bella hugged her tightly and whispered "Thankyou Alice, its perfect", Alice gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek before moving away thinking, see I told you Edward she would love it. I gave her a quick wry smile, yeah you shouldn't bet against Alice. The rest of the family now joined us in the living room, Esme giving Bella a hug and kissing her cheek "Happy Birthday beautiful Bella", Bella hugged her back tightly. Carlisle then gave Bella a hug, followed by Jasper giving Bella a brief uncomfortable hug. Next came Emmett, his booming voice always preceding him "Happy Birthday Bella" he said picking her up in his great big arms and twirling her around, his thoughts were so full of joy for Bella. Bella struggled in his grip "Hey Emmett I can't...breathe" Emmett grinned and put her gently back on the ground. "Sorry Bella" he grinned "it's the muscles you know..." Rosalie joined Emmett's side, she didn't hug Bella, just quickly said happy birthday before looking back across the room.

We were all loosely standing in a circle in the living room near my piano, with Bella by my side. Esme quickly looked at Carlisle and he gave a quick nod, which Bella noticed, Esme then moved towards Bella and gave her a beautifully wrapped square present, "Happy Birthday Bella, from Carlisle and I,", Bella's cheeks flushed red and she looked up at me, I gave her a smile and nodded towards the gift. She gave a very quiet sigh and put a gentle smile on her face, slowly opening the wrapping paper to reveal a book. Bella just stared at the book and then looked from it towards Esme and Carlisle back to the book "I...how...but...it's Pride and Prejudice...it's a first edition! It must have cost a fortune".

Esme and Carlisle just smiled warmly at Bella and I, knowing that Bella didn't want us to spend money on her, told her quietly that it didn't cost a thing, that Carlisle bought the book when it was first written and released, before it was truly famous, that it has been in his collection for years and that he knew how much you loved that book and thought it would be a perfect gift for you. Bella looked at me comprehending what I was saying then back to Esme and Carlisle "Thank you so much, I will treasure it forever" Bella said and Esme told her "we know you will sweetheart".

Alice then moved from next to Bella and grabbed her hand and pulled her across the circle away from me to where Jasper was standing directly in front of my piano, with a small gold wrapped package in his hands. Bella stood in between Jasper and Alice in front of the piano, Jasper looked and felt only slightly uncomfortable now being so close to Bella, I think their time forced together in the Phoenix hotel room waiting for James took some of the edge off Jasper's difficultly with Bella being human. Jasper awkwardly handed Bella the present and Alice chimed in "Bella, this is from me and Jasper" almost jumping with excitement saying "well go on, open it Bella". Bella gave jasper a quick smile and a quiet thanks and slipped a finger under the gold wrapping paper to open it, but suddenly hesitated. "Crap" she sighed looking up at me innocently, holding out her finger, "paper cut".

I instantly focused on her finger, observing four things at once, the smell of her blood, the drop of blood falling from her finger, Jasper tensing & hissing next to her and finally Jaspers thoughts, "HUMAN BLOOD".

A/N I thought about just leaving it there, but I thought nah that's just mean! Do you love me or what?

I instantly knew I was going to be too late, I wasn't going to get to her quick enough, by the time I screamed "NO!" and ran across the loose circle my family had formed in the living room, Jasper had already launched at Bella, in one movement simultaneously biting greedily on her neck and smashing her backwards against my piano, which hit her in the middle of her back and I heard the sickening crack of Bella's spine snap above my screams. All I could see were Bella's eyes, open wide in shock and confusion, she hadn't had time to comprehend what was happening, she would realise any second. As soon as I thought this, I saw her eyes open impossibly wider and a quick scream emanated from her white lips before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

By the time I reached Jasper, Emmett was also there to help pull jasper off Bella before he could completely drain her. Rosalie came to help Emmett and together they dragged the snarling and struggling Jasper away outside. I caught my beautiful Bella in my arms before she could slump to the floor, she was so lifeless. Alice hovered next to us, shock and pain on her face "why didn't I see this" she said over and over quietly berating herself. All I could think and say was "Bella no! Oh Bella please no...no...not like this, please don't leave me, Bella please" I begged, holding her in my arms, kissing her clammy pale face.

I could see the bite marks in her beautiful neck, and said "Carlisle...Carlisle please, what can I do, please...can I suck the venom out like last time?" he didn't answer me immediately and I was forced to look for him and I met the pity and sorrow in his eyes. Carlisle new I didn't want it to happen this way, he thought "Edward you're going to have to let the change happen, Jasper snapped her spine, there's too much internal damage, Bella won't survive if the change doesn't happen". While I processed Carlisle's thought and came to grips with the situation...I couldn't lose Bella, I just couldn't... I could hear Bella's very weak and thready heart beat. Thump... thump.... thump... thump....

************************************************************************************************

Aww sorry about the cliffy! It's my first one for this story! Well hope you liked it, please review! Just hit the button below and drop a few words. If I don't get reviews I'll know to stop the story.

Luv Morgs xxxooo

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4 Burning

A/N: Hey guys!

Thanks once again for reading, I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone that has added me to their fav's & alerts and a massive thanks to everyone that has reviewed! You guys rock and make me so happy!

A special shout out to rosedame! You review made me smile for the rest of the day! Thanks

xxxooo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!

BPOV

Golden beautiful topaz eyes...

Then darkness...

Finally I felt the darkness begin to recede faintly, I felt relief, it would be over soon I thought, although I wasn't sure how long the blackness had consumed me... I then felt something else begin in my toes and fingertips, a strange warm sensation... what was happening to me?

The heat then spread further, becoming hotter and hotter until I wanted to scream "I'm burning! Help me", but I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't move, I was paralysed and I don't know why, fear? pain? Then it hit, my memories flying back at me violently. Edward running towards me, yelling "Noooooo!" with a look of pain and devastation burned across his eyes and then...OH MY GOD! I remember...

Jasper attacked me!

This was not how it was supposed to be, oh jasper I'm so sorry, I hope he'll forgive me, I was so stupid, a stupid clumsy human! My thoughts were suddenly halted as the burning grew impossibly fiercer, spreading throughout my body now and I realised I wasn't dead... no, but perhaps I wish I was, the pain was so fierce. No, I realised I was being changed; into a vampire...I wasn't quite sure how I felt about this. But luckily or maybe not so luckily the fire grew too fierce and consumed me totally now, ceasing any thoughts but the burning.

EPOV

I had gently carried my beautiful pale and broken Bella up to my room and laid her down on our bed. She looked impossibly fragile and I knelt by her side on the floor burying my face in my hands near her head, "God Bella I'm so sorry...so sorry...for everything...it'll be ok...I love you so much, I'm right here, I won't leave you!" I vowed to her, kissing her pale cool cheek. She must be in so much pain right now, I moved to lay beside my love gathering her gently in my arms, soothing her hair and face, holding her, trying in some way to help her through this, I remembered the pain... no matter how much I wanted to forget it, I couldn't bear the thought of my love experiencing such pain and being unable to take it away, it literally caused me physical pain to watch her.

This whole time I listened to her beautiful heartbeat, one of my most favourite sounds in the world, only surpassed by her beautiful sighs of pleasure, how I love those, and I hoped with all my existence that I could make her sigh them again and I would... no matter what, I would not and could not lose my love. Her heartbeat had been gradually slowing and growing fainter throughout the first night and day and I felt another jolt of pain, with the knowledge that she would have to endure more pain before it was over, with most changes taking around three days. Then I thought what will she be like? I knew she would be beautiful, but it was hard for me to comprehend how she could be any more beautiful... but I stopped myself; I couldn't think that far ahead. I had to be here and now, helping my love, I ran my cold holds softly over her face, caressing gently but shakily the bite mark on her beautiful neck, I then stroked my hands down her slender arms to her fingertips and then back up to her face. I knew my hands would not cool the burning she was experiencing but I had to do something, I hoped her knowing I was here made her feel slightly better, she always said she wasn't complete unless I was near or touching her.

I continued to lay with Bella throughout the rest of the day and night; at the beginning of the night her pain seemed to intensify and I felt Bella tense impossibly tighter in my arms, I held her tightly reassuring her, whispering my love in her ear, until the pain seemed to peak and then loosen some of its tight grip on her. In the early hours of the morning I watched her in the pale light of the moon, I could see her changing already, her skin was paler, her skin slightly harder on the hand that I held. She then moved, twitching her hand slightly, I rolled onto my side and brought her onto her side as well and wrapped my arms around her, my face millimetres from hers, then kissing her cheek gently, reassuring her. She didn't or couldn't open her eyes, still too consumed by the burning but responded to my presence, wrapping her arms around my body, gripping my back and pulling us together tightly, holding onto me, for what seemed like her life. I hugged her back tightly, kissing her softly and whispering my love to her.

When dawn broke on the second morning, I was mentally preparing myself to endure another day and night of Bella's pain, waiting for her heart to cease beating, signalling her death and the changes completion, but these thoughts were interrupted by Bella suddenly loosening her grip around my body and opening her eyes at me and then whispering softly "Edward". I was swamped with so many things at once, one: this was too early for her to awaken, two: her eyes are still the beautiful chocolate depths I love so much, but her irises were ringed with the deep red that signalled a newborn, three: her beautiful voice, impossibly softer and calling to me even harder than before, but throughout all this I was simply stunned and mesmerised by her, she was stunning, beautiful, impossibly more so, I couldn't speak... "Edward...Edward is everything ok" she whispered, I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes my beautiful Bella" bringing my hands up to cup her beautiful face, "Everything is ok now that your back with me", I leant down to kiss her beautiful lips, but suddenly panicked flashed across her eyes and then she was gone, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have even seen her move, but luckily I was, she had sprinted into our bathroom and it sounded like she was throwing up? Impossible, it can't be, she's a vampire now.

I ran to the bathroom, and yes she was truly throwing up, I knelt by her side and gently pulled her hair back from her face, and when she was finished I helped her over to the sink so she could wash her face. Once done I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly "don't worry Bella...its ok, Carlisle will know what to do, what happened", I hoped...

************************************************************************************************

Sorry I had to stop there! I've got to go to work; I know I'm devastated too!

But you know...

Reviews will inspire me to write faster! Let me know how I'm doing.

There's so much more to come!

xxxooo

V

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5 Softness

A/N: Just a quick note to thank all the awesome people for the great reviews, you guys make me so happy and inspire me to keep writing, thank you so much!

So keep reviewing xxxooo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight! Devastating I know...

************************************************************************************************

After Bella threw up I was uneasy, but I didn't want to worry her, I was more concerned about her thirst, if Bella was a new born vampire it should be all she could think about, not throwing up... I brought Bella back to sit on the edge of our bed, my arm around her shoulders holding her gently to me, and said "Bella, I love you so much...I'm so sorry you had to go through that, watching you in so much pain was the hardest thing I've ever had to do" I paused leaning down to kiss her pale cheek, I would miss the warmth of human Bella, but this new Bella was still my Bella, she was even more perfect and I couldn't wait to show her how much I truly loved her.

But first I thought we should deal with the most pressing matter "Bella... aren't you thirsty?" I asked softly, she looked up into my eyes, as if the thought shocked her and she was considering it for the first time, "well now that you mention it, my throat is kind of burning... but it's nothing that can't wait...I'm just so tired Edward, can't we just lay down for a while" she said tiredly her eyes drooping, going to lay down on the bed and I moved to lay behind her, wrapping my arms around her and cuddling her tight into my chest and she quickly fell asleep... Ok now I was really worried...the quick transformation, her eyes, her soft & very slowly thumping heart, throwing up and now sleeping, not normal new vampire behaviour... what was going on... please let my beautiful Bella be ok, I have to see Carlisle as soon as he got back, he needed to see Bella, I needed answers.

Bella slept until twilight sleeping most of the day away, only talking a couple of times in her sleep at the start; saying my name and that she love me, I'm so glad that hasn't been taken away from me. But then she had started getting restless, saying "its burning" and "make it stop", that broke my heart all over again and I just held her tighter and whispered soothing words of my love in her hair and she calmed down and then slept soundly, I stayed with her the whole time, I couldn't bear to leave her side.

Finally Bella awoke and like she often does she was quiet, trying not to move and alert me that she's awake, I let her think I don't know, she likes to just lay in my arms for a little while, I think savouring the sensation and I like making her happy. But eventually I couldn't wait any longer and I began kissing her shoulder softly and swept her hair back to kiss her cheek, "good evening sleeping beauty" I whispered, she smiled and turned quickly in my arms to face me. I drank in her beautiful face and then her eyes and a look of shock quickly flashed across my eyes before I could conceal it and she flinched back, she was quick enough to catch it now.

I sighed and pulled Bella back in close "it's not that Bella" I said kissing her cheek swiftly, " it's just...I thought I was going to lose your beautiful chocolate eyes and I'm just so glad that I can still stare in wonder into their depths Bella, I love you so much, you're so beautiful" and I leaned down to bring my lips to hers, sharing our first real kiss since her transformation, and the instant my lips met her soft lips I was lost in my passion for her. I let go of all my restraint and kissed her how I had longed to kiss her all this time, our lips meshing together passionately, all our worries and concerns forgotten, it was just Bella and I now.

I could feel the changes in her temperature and skin when I touched her dazzling face and arms, she was like me now, and that excited me, we matched perfectly now. I rolled Bella over onto her back my body moving to cover hers, our lips never parting, kissing feverishly, the little sighs I love so much escaping from her mouth. Bella then let a little growl escape her throat, and that went straight to my groin, she grabbed my arms and rolled over on top of me, straddling me and pushing me into the bed. She was gasping for breath and kissing me hard before moving to kiss my neck and then going to the buttons of my shirt, before just ripping it open in her haste, sending buttons bouncing all over the room.

Bella then moved to my chest, slowly licking and swirling her beautiful tongue around my nipples, causing growls and gasps to escape from me. "God Bella, don't stop, I want you so much...please", she just grinned down at me, slowly kissing and tasting her way down my stomach, slowly teasing me, getting closer and closer to where I wanted her. Every now and then she smirked up at me, teasing me further, making me growl, til finally I had enough and gripped her arms and brought her with lightning speed to be underneath me, my lips locking with hers greedily before she even knew what happened, my hands moving to her shirt and I tried to be gentlemanly and undo her buttons one at a time but she just sighed so erotically that I couldn't help myself and I yanked open her shirt as well, her buttons flying to join mine on the floor. I made lightning work of her bra and then with all the built up anticipation I brought my trembling lips to her aching nipple, swirling my tongue gently around it and then stopped instantly...

I brought my hand up to palm her other breast gently and moved it slowly down her soft stomach...too soft and too warm. They were just like they were before; they felt like human Bella. Unlike her hard face and arms, her breasts and stomach were soft, like they were unchanged. What the hell?

Bella noticed my hesitation and then my swift examination and I briefly saw hurt flash across her eyes and before I could think to stop her she pushed me off of her and jumped from the bed to stand vampire still and stare out the window while I slumped dumbly onto the floor...

I eventually gathered my flying thoughts and went to stand tentatively behind her and before I could speak, Bella said "I always feared that you wouldn't really want me once I was like you, that the novelty wouldn't be there and that you'd see the real me...I'm so sorry Edward",

"God Bella, you can be so dense when you want to be" I sighed light-heartedly, "Bella I have never wanted you more than I do right now, trust me".

"Then why did you stop" she said quietly, turning to face me, pain still in her eyes.

"Because...because I need to see Carlisle, I've got questions... some things just don't add up, and before you can speak, yes I want you, so bad it hurts, but I can't bring myself to do anything until we make sure you're ok, please Bella do this for me". She sighed and slowly nodded her head and I brought her back into my arms where she belonged.

I held her tightly to my body, saying softly into her hair "Carlisle will be back soon, when he saw that your transformation was going smoothly he reluctantly left to go check in with Emmett & Rosalie, who went to find Alice and...Jas...Jasper and bring them back. He hoped to be back in time before you emerged; we all thought he still had time, but like I always say, anything can and normally does happen with you Bella, your one of a kind... and most importantly mine" and I kissed her firmly on her beautiful luscious lips, hurry Carlisle...

************************************************************************************************

So how do you think it's going so far?

Review and let me know

You guys are the best!

xxxooo

V

V

V

V


	6. Chapter 6 Dr Carlisle

A/N: Just a quick thanks to everyone for reading and adding me to your alerts and thanks to the awesome people that have reviewed, luv you guys!

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything Twilight!

EPOV

Dawn was breaking and sunlight slowly began to creep through the windows of my room on what should have been the morning Bella awoke from her transformation, instead she had already awoken early and was now asleep snuggled in my arms. She had slept most of yesterday away and after waking briefly last night, had grown tired again and slept soundly for most of the night. I was growing increasingly worried about Bella and was glad that Carlisle was due back soon, as he had wanted to be here when Bella awoke...well I thought...he's going to be in for a shock isn't he. God I hope Carlisle will have answers; I want...no, I need to know what's going on with my beautiful Bella.

The sun slowly began to reach us where we were lying in bed and the sight nearly took my breath away. Bella lay half on my chest with her arm wrapped tightly over my chest, her hand gently cupping my neck and when the sunlight touched her beautiful creamy skin, she practically glowed, her pale skin luminescent. Although the strength of the sparkle of her skin in the sun wasn't as strong as normal vampires should be, there was something else also but I just couldn't quite grasp what it was...

My thoughts were halted suddenly by Bella giving a soft little sigh and then slowly moving her hand down my chest and moving her lips to nuzzle my neck, softly kissing my neck with her luscious lips, I wasn't quite sure if she was awake, but then she quickly licked my neck and ran her teeth gently up to my jaw, giving a soft growl and sexily saying "mmm...delicious, I could eat you for breakfast"

Oh God! What is she trying to do to me! Her words went straight to my groin...quick think of something to distract her, we can't do this yet...umm "Bella, what other than me would you like for breakfast?" as quick as lightning Bella blurted out "Pancakes with maple syrup, god I'm craving them, I could eat fifty"...I looked down at her in surprise and then I said "Bella I meant an animal...I really think we should go hunt soon"...she looked away from me, with what looked like shame and surprise. But I gently put my hand under her chin and brought her back to face me and kissed her, reassuring her.

"It's ok Bella, I know it takes some getting used to, you just forgot you'll no longer eat human food, you'll get used to it". It was her turn now to look at me in surprise and then an uncertain look crossed her eyes, "it's not that Edward, I know I should hunt, I'm mean I think I could, my throat is slightly burning, but I'm really craving some pancakes..." she said softly, almost as if she was ashamed.

I looked at her silently for a couple of seconds, judging the situation and what she was saying and then I gave her my Bella smile, my crooked grin, the one she says she loves the most and brought my lips down to place gentle butterfly kisses over her forehead and cheeks and said "Whatever you wish sweetheart, your wish is my command...pancakes coming right up". I kissed her passionately but briefly on her luscious lips and then threw the covers back and hopped out of bed and lent down to offer her a hand out of bed.

Bella reached out her hand to me and I helped pull her across and up out of our bed into my arms and then I slowly slid her down my body and stood her on her feet. The instant her feet hit the ground panic flashed across her eyes and her hand swiftly went to her mouth "Oh" she squeaked out before she flashed away into the bathroom and I heard her throwing up again. Ok now I was really worried, what is going on, Carlisle I need you now I screamed inside my head.

But I forced a calm smile onto my face and ran into the bathroom behind her, holding back her hair and helping her to her feet when she was finished. She went to wash her face and brush her teeth and then I opened my arms and she crossed to cuddle me, "Shhh it's ok sweetie, Carlisle will be here soon" I reassured her, rubbing her back gently in circles, she held onto me for a bit longer then said, her voice back to its normal strength "I'm ok Edward, I feel fine now" giving me a sweet smile, which turned into a smirk "so how about you cook me those pancakes hey?" I instantly gave her my crooked grin and said "anything for you" and grabbed her hand as we headed for the stairs.

**********

We just rounded the corner of the hallway and were about to step down onto the first step of the stairs when we were stopped in out tracks by Carlisle coming up the stairs "Bella!" he cried in shock, we stood still on the top rung of the stairs, while Carlisle just stared at Bella, not saying anything, but I continued to read his thoughts, he had already heard Bella throwing up when he was close to the house, so he was already worried about that, as well as in shock that she had awoken earlier than she should have, and now he processed the other things, such as her red rimmed chocolate eyes, her slow heart beat...his thoughts were becoming increasingly concerned, echoing my thoughts, I spoke softly to him about further questions that I had that he couldn't visually see "Bella's skin is also vampire like everywhere except for her torso", Carlisle quickly started processing this information and then abruptly blocked his thoughts, something only Carlisle could do to me after his many years of practice. I looked at him with panic in my eyes "Carlisle" I said with anguish... "It's ok" he said to both me and Bella and then looked at Bella and said "well Bella, nothing ever happens by halves to you does it hey...how about a quick check up to set Edward's mind to rest?" he said giving Bella a genuine reassuring smile. "Sure" Bella said.

Carlisle led Bella back to our room, still blocking his thoughts, while I continued down the stairs to wait on the couch in the living room...yeah wait! I thought...more like panic! I had seen that look flash across Carlisle's eyes, that he wasn't quick enough to conceal, something wasn't normal...Ok calm down Edward; everything is going to be alright.

************

BPOV

Ok this is weird practically having your father examine you, but Carlisle was completely professional, like he always was, and it's not like Carlisle hasn't been my doctor before. He was quick, I'll give him that, when he was finished I sat up on the side of the bed and he came and sat next to me, and that's when the questions began,

"How do you feel Bella?"

"I feel ok Carlisle... well pretty tired actually, but that's to be expected isn't it?"

Carlisle looked puzzled for a second then said "are you thirsty?"

"Well kind of, but it's not overwhelming...that's not normal is it?" I asked softly.

Carlisle smiled and said quietly "well what is normal anyway"... "Bella was this morning the only time you've been sick?"

"No" I said quietly, I knew Edward was going to hear this downstairs and get further worried, but I realised that Carlisle needed to know, "um I've actually been sick for a while, before the change even, every morning for about four days before my birthday I would wake up and then instantly have to throw up, I was going to go see a doctor the day after my birthday, but...well that clearly didn't happen, and anyway usually by the time I was on my way to school I felt better, so I didn't tell Edward, I didn't want him to worry, you know him".

"Yes, I do know him" Carlisle smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, they instead held concern and ...surprise?

"Carlisle please" I said my voice soft with anguish "I'm not normal a normal vampire am I? What's wrong with me?"

************************************************************************************************

Aww sorry to leave it with a cliffy, but it's so late here!

Thanks for reading and all the reviews!

Please keep the reviews coming, they keep me updating...so you know what to do hey!

xxxooo

V

V

V

V


	7. Chapter 7 Answers

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and for all the alerts and reviews, you guys ROCK!!! Sorry about the delay in updating! I've had a massive assignment due (if I have to read another governmental policy I think my brain will explode!) and the one time I did sit down to write this chapter I got carried away with writing an outline for this story, I can feel an epic coming along!!! There are definitely some exciting adventures to come!

Anyway on with the drama!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

_Previously: _

"_Carlisle please" I said my voice soft with anguish "I'm not normal a normal vampire am I? What's wrong with me?"_

BPOV:

I was still sitting on mine and Edward's bed while Carlisle sat next to me, with what seemed to be a puzzled look on his face. But before I could be really sure, it vanished to be replaced by what I could only guess was his calm reassuring doctor face "Bella it's ok, you're ok, I've just got a couple more tests to run and then I'll be sure and can let you know, ok?" he said giving me a soft smile.

"Ok, but hurry up, I'm kinda freakin here" I said with a smirk, which I knew didn't quite reach my eyes. I think Carlisle saw it, but he didn't comment, he just disappeared from the room for a while and came back with some medical equipment. Great I thought, more tests! And what's with all the equipment, Is Carlisle running a secret medical clinic! Not likely, and the Cullen's certainly wouldn't need it...then I thought please don't tell me this is here just in case for me! That would be so embarrassing, that Carlisle or Edward would think to have it on hand in case something happened to me, I'm not that clumsy and accident prone am I?...Well maybe...because he's going to use it on my now isn't he...

Carlisle gave me a blood test first, god I hate needles. He went to go into the vein in my arm, but of course I was vampire-like there, so eventually Carlisle got some blood from near my hip, where my skin was soft and humanlike.

I felt my breath catch when I saw Carlisle draw my blood up...I'd had plenty of blood taken throughout my accident prone years, so I knew what my blood was supposed to look like and this definitely wasn't normal, it was abnormally thick and kind of congealed and it was a very dark purple-red almost black...definitely not normal. Carlisle gave a quick frown and quickly took the blood away, to his study I presume, to do some more tests; I hoped it would show something to explain what the hell was going on.

Carlisle finally came back after about five minutes and moved towards the machine he had brought in before, it was about half his height and looked like a big computer with a monitor, Carlisle told me it was an ultrasound machine. "Bella I just want to check what's happening inside your torso, if we can see through your skin that is...I hope we can see", "Well" I said "there's only one way to find out!" Carlisle smiled at my attempt at humour and gestured for me to lie back down on the bed again.

"This will be a bit cold Bella" and Carlisle squirted some gel onto my chest and tummy. "Ooohh" I shivered, it was cold. Carlisle then got a thing that looked like a computer mouse or something and using the gel began moving it over where my heart and lungs should be. Carlisle was intently watching the monitor that was turned away from me...but that didn't really worry me...I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to see what was really happening inside of me yet.

Carlisle continued to use the ultrasound on my chest so I presumed he could see something, "everything ok" I whispered, "So far Bella" Carlisle said reassuringly. He then moved down to my tummy area, moving it all around my belly and I could hear him hitting all sorts of buttons on the machine. I heard his breath catch once or twice and that did it; I was officially freaking out now...what is going on. But I forced myself to stay calm; I didn't want to jump to conclusions before Carlisle had spoken, so I just stayed still and retreated into my memories, flashing back to before all this drama, remembering the meadow, my favourite and happiest memory. Then to Edward's birthday present for me ahhh not entirely appropriate but they were happy thoughts. Then I thought back to my "complaining" about my birthday and thought, well that pales in comparison to my dramas now hey, certainly didn't see this coming...

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle gently handing me a cloth to wipe my tummy "You ok Bella" he asked, "you kind of zoned out there for awhile?" I gave him a quick smile, "Yeah, just thinking happy thoughts...about Edward". Carlisle gave me a genuine smile then, but it was quickly replaced by the same calm doctor's mask as before. "Bella I'll just be a minute to check these results and then we'll have a talk ok" He gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes and then wheeled the ultrasound out of the room. Don't panic, don't panic, its ok, its ok I repeated to myself as I wiped all the gel off and put my bra and t-shirt back on and then sat back on the side of the bed to wait for Carlisle. While waiting I could hear what sounded like someone angrily pacing back and forth across the lounge room flor, it could only be Edward. Not long now my love I thought, Carlisle will tell us everything is going to be ok and then everything will be alright, it's probably just some flu or virus, I tried to reassure myself.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, Carlisle came back into the room and once again sat beside me on the bed. For about a minute he didn't say anything or look at me, he just looked at his clasped hands...

At last he looked at me intensely, right in my eyes "Bella... I think you're a... half vampire, you're not fully changed. You have some vampire traits such as your eyes and the skin on most of your body, but your torso is still mostly human...with human vulnerabilities..." Carlisle speech was interrupted by something smashing and angry sounds coming from downstairs, Edward. But eventually the words and noised ceased and we heard Edward whisper shakily that it'll be ok...

Carlisle continued "Bella I think this is because something is not normal...something has halted the completion...got in the way of the change..." My gasp cut Carlisle off, he reached out and grasped my shaking hands in his "Bella I'm sorry I don't want to upset you, but it is serious, something life changing...Bella your pregnant..."

....

...my thoughts finally started again and broke through the numbness, WHAT I screamed inside my head, what did Carlisle just say...pre...preg...pregnant? What? No...I couldn't be...could I? I guess we did make love...But Edwards a vampire...Carlisle looked at my panicked eyes and gently brought his hand up to cup my shocked face, "you and Edward are going to me parents Bella".

I suddenly heard a sharp movement downstairs, like Edward had been shocked into action then I heard an almightily crash and heard Edward mutter "stupid lamp" before I heard him sprint up the stairs to our room, all the while chanting "it's ok, it's going to be ok". He quickly appeared in the doorway and then stood there on the threshold with a look of panic and anguish on his eyes. Then when his eyes met the panic in mine he rushed over to sit beside me and wrap his arm around me, pulling me into the side of his chest. Edward gently kissed my forehead before reaching to cup my cheek, bringing my face up til my eyes met his. We looked at each other, Edward's beautiful golden eyes penetrating my chocolate depths before he gently caressed my lips and whispered "I love you Bella, I always will...whatever happens".

I gave Edward a weak smile and then our eyes darted back to Carlisle who was now staring out the window. "Carlisle" Edward asked, his voice gravelly "It can't be true, can it? I'm a vampire..." Carlisle turned back to face us, a strange look upon his face "Edward I didn't think it was possible either, otherwise I would have warned you son. Your relationship is very unique...rare, I'm not sure if there has ever been anything like this before, I will have to do some research. But it's true, Bella is pregnant... think about it when you put all the symptoms together, the throwing up in the morning, Bella being so tired and sleeping a lot, her cravings. The blood test confirms that Bella is pregnant, the ultrasound, while I couldn't see the baby, I think it too is part vampire, I could tell there were signs of pregnancy. And then there's the biggest sign of all, listen...

We all did...after a couple of seconds Edward looked up at Carlisle questioningly (I guessed Carlisle was still blocking his thoughts from Edward), Carlisle smiled patiently, "Yes you hear Bella's slow and soft heartbeat, but listen carefully, what else do you hear?"

Edward and I listened carefully then a look of surprise rose up on both of our faces and when Carlisle saw this a smile broke out upon his face, Edward whispered "I can't believe it...there's an echo to Bella's heartbeat", "yes" Carlisle smiled "and what do you think it is..."

Edward listened further and then his breath hitched "it's...it's the...the umm..."

"Baby Edward...our baby" I whispered.

We both sat still in awe for what seemed like an eternity...then unexpectedly Edward flinched like he had been shocked and suddenly he dropped down to kneel in front of me where I was sitting on the bed "Edward" I gasped...

***************************************************************************

Sorry about the cliffy! (I'm giving you my sweetest "I'm sorry" grin ok)

Please review! I love hearing from everyone!

You can also PM me on my profile page too if you wanna, let me know any thoughts or ideas for the story, especially about the baby, I'm open to suggestions!

P.S if you review, I'll ask Edward to be extra sexy next chapter! And if you're really nice I might even ask him if he'll come and sneak through your window and have his wicked way with you! (Cue mass sigh and rushing to unlock bedroom window!)

Luv Morgs xxxooo


	8. Chapter 8 Reactions

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I went on holidays to the beach, which was the best but I missed you guys way too much! So here's another chapter, show it some love and remember the drama's only just beginning! LOL xxxooo

***************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

_Previously:_

_Edward listened further and then his breath hitched "it's...it's the...the umm..."_

"_Baby Edward...our baby" I whispered._

_We both sat still in awe for what seemed like an eternity...then unexpectedly Edward flinched like he had been shocked and suddenly he dropped down to kneel in front of me where I was sitting on the bed "Edward" I gasped..._

BPOV

I sat staring at Edward kneeling on the floor in front of me...what is he doing?

Edward's eyes finally looked up to mine and he could no longer hide the pain and desperation in his eyes, no matter how much he knew I wouldn't want to see it.

Edward quickly reached out and grabbed my clasped hands into both of his and look at me intently with pure love and longing in his eyes and whispered fiercely "It will be all right my Bella, I won't let anything hurt you...Carlisle will fix it my love...make it better..."

Did he just say "fix it"..."it"...I just stared down at Edward in shock, "it"...he calls our baby an "it that it has to be fixed"! I was in shock, how could he think like this, our baby was special, unique, created with love... he or she ought to be loved and treasured.

I felt my anger begin to build and my cheeks flame. I quickly pulled my hands from Edwards grasp and looked right into his eyes

"Edward...I can't believe you, our baby is not some thing that needs to be fixed! He or she will be a beautiful little baby, a product of our love; a baby is a beautiful unexpected gift. I don't care what the baby will be, I will love him or her no matter what with all my heart and I won't hurt it, I couldn't and I don't think you could either..."

After my very impassioned speech fighting for my baby, I realised I already loved my baby so much and would give my life to protect him or her.

I stared down into Edwards's beautiful face, my eyes pleading to him. Edward just stared back at me for an eternity, his eyes masked so I couldn't see what was churning around violently inside his mind; I could just tell his thoughts were waging a war inside his beautiful mind. I knew I had to let Edward rationally think through the situation, he had just panicked and overreacted and would now come to see the situation as I happily did (I hoped). Please Edward my heart begged, be the man I know you are, who loves me, who loves everything about me...who loves this baby...your baby...

I don't know if my positive thoughts finally penetrated his brain or if Edward's rational brain finally came to a decision. But finally Edward broke our staring eyes apart by blinking and looked down towards my hands and reached out once again to clasp them within his. I let them go willingly, my eyes uncontrollably lighting with the hope that Edward would've made the right decision, for me, for us and most of all for the baby.

Edward slowly brought his eyes back up from our clasped hands to my blazing and begging eyes and once again whispered desperately and almost painfully

"Bella I love you so much...your my everything...you know that don't you?"

I pulled my right hand from Edwards grasp and cupped his cheek softly, caressing his face tenderly "Yes... you know that I feel the same Edward, I always have and always will" I whispered passionately.

Edward's tense body appeared to relax at my words and he let out a rough breath and his words began gushing out in his haste

"Bella I'm so sorry... I overreacted, I was in shock and just concerned about your safety, I don't want anything to hurt you...to take you away from me. I couldn't handle that, I'm sorry. I love you...and I love this baby...it is a part of us...of our love, please forgive me"

I continued to stare down at Edward's beautiful face, his golden eyes pleading for my forgiveness. I took my time processing his words...his love, until Edward had enough waiting and unleashed his crooked grin upon me and dazzled me with his golden eyes. I couldn't stop the forgiveness and happiness sparking to life in my eyes, my smile and Edward smiled back and knelt up and pulled me into his strong embrace, hugging me fiercely.

I whispered into Edwards's neck "I can't believe you can still dazzle me, what's the use of being a half vampire if you can still stun me with those eyes hey"

Edward whispered back sexily into my hair "you dazzle me every second Bella"

Whoa Edward, hot... I brought my face to his and Edward greedily met my hungry lips and we shared a kiss of joy, of forgiveness, a celebration of our love and our baby. "I love you so much Edward...forever" and I kissed him harder, opening my lips, tracing my tongue along his lips, begging for access to his mouth and he greedily complied and our tongues met, our lips crashing together greedily with our love and passion. I moved my arms further around Edwards back and tried to pull him with me back onto our bed, but his arms moved from my back to brace himself behind me against the bed, stopping me. I broke the kiss, my breaths coming in gasps, looking uncertainly into his eyes, why did he stop?

Edward looked into my eyes and quickly, so quickly I couldn't be sure, glanced down to my tummy before moving back from my embrace and standing up holding out a hand to me, "Bella not right now... I think we should go downstairs, you should really have those pancakes if you're still craving them and we should really talk to Carlisle and Esme".

I couldn't help myself, I felt hurt and rejection quickly flash across my eyes before I put a brave face on and grasped Edwards hand and let him lead me down to the kitchen. The whole way I couldn't help my brain from wandering back to his rejection...what if he didn't want me now that I was pregnant?...

Once entering the kitchen and seeing Carlisle and Esme talking together in the corner, I pushed my depressing thoughts aside for later and put a smile on my face. Esme turned around to greet us both as Edward led me into the kitchen and she came over and pulled as both in for a motherly embrace. I hugged Esme back and she whispered to both of us "Congratulations...parents, I'm so happy for you both, so proud Edward and surprised..."

"You and me both" said Edward quickly, but with a genuine grin on his face, he appeared almost proud, but I could see there were still doubts lurking in that mind of his. But my thoughts were pushed aside suddenly by a beautiful smell coming from the stove. Esme noticed my eyes turn to the stove and smiled "Bella I overheard you had a craving for some pancakes, so I made a fresh batch, I hope you're hungry"

I smiled gratefully at Esme "They smell so delicious, thankyou I could eat fifty" and went to sit at the table where Esme had a plate and syrup set up. She dished me up a couple of pancakes and I devoured them, they were so delicious and it felt like I hadn't eaten in months. I think I ate about five before I started to slow down and feel full. "Esme thank you, they were just what I needed. I know I should probably be craving some blood, which I kind of am, now the craving for the pancakes is gone, but they were delicious".

"My pleasure Bella, I remember I craved pancakes when I was pregnant too all those years ago" she mentioned excitedly, reminiscing. Esme would enjoy the experience of me being pregnant I thought fondly, I was glad it wouldn't cause her pain...on the other hand, Rose flashed into my mind, her reaction would be another story.

I quickly helped Esme with the dishes and then we all moved into the lounge room, sitting on the couches, I snuggled into Edward's side and he put his arm around me pulling me further into his side. I quickly glanced around the room; it was the first time I had been down here since my birthday, since the...accident. I noticed that Edwards piano was missing, creating a noticeable gap in the room. I wondered if it had been damaged, maybe that was the sickening noise I remember hearing before everything went black...

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward sharply sneering to Carlisle "will she, you can't know that", I guess Carlisle had stopped blocking his thoughts from Edward. I looked to Carlisle to fill in the conversation "I told him you will be ok, that I will find a way to make this work so that you and the baby will both survive" he said softly.

I felt an involuntary gasp escape my mouth and shock radiate through my body as realisation dawned throughout me. This would not be a normal pregnancy, I was no longer normal and Edward definitely wasn't and there was a good chance our baby wouldn't be. I felt questions rapidly escape my mouth to be fired at Carlisle in a panic

"Oh God Carlisle, is the baby ok, oh god the venom, my change... please tell me is he or she going to be alright?"

"Bella" he said reassuringly, "Calm down, everything is alright, as far as I can tell the baby is ok, the heartbeat is like yours, still there although slow and faint, which to me suggests that the baby is also a half-pire like you. It also appears that the venom and your change has had no real effect on the baby as you were already pregnant when you were bitten and perhaps that is why the full change hasn't occurred, why your torso is still human-like to allow the baby and your belly to grow. However on the ultrasound I couldn't get an image of the baby, it appears as though the baby is protected by a vampire like membrane and the ultrasound cannot see through it, but as long as we can hear the heartbeat everything should be ok" He said smiling at me.

Carlisle then looked to Edward "I'm not sure how long the pregnancy will take, we will have to measure her and wait & see, but it appears if anything to be a little quicker than normal, Bella already has a slight baby bump" he said grinning.

Edward looked down towards me, his eyes meeting mine, I nodded and he brought his hand down to gently rub and hold his hand over my tummy, his eyes lighting when he too felt my baby bump. My heart exploded with joy and happiness.

Finally Edward brought his attention back to Carlisle, although still leaving his hand on my belly and asked Carlisle "Have you ever heard of this happening before?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No I'm afraid not, I will have to conduct some research, ask some questions and try to find as much information about the situation as possible, we need to be prepared"...

"I know I wish she was here as well Carlisle" Edward said longingly, and I knew they were referring to Alice; I missed her so much...

My thoughts were abruptly halted as realisation dawned on me "Oh my God Edward...Charlie...what am I going to tell him, will I ever see him again...what will he say about the baby" I begged frantically.

Edward stopped suddenly from trying to calm me down and said "I'm sorry Bella I think we're about to have a bigger problem" and he looked towards the front door and then suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the house.

****************************************************************

Ooohh what's going on?

Please review, I love hearing all your thoughts, the good, the bad, anything really!

And as Jay says, hit the magic green button below and review! p.s check out her awesome new story "Debts and Payment" it's in my favourites! It rocks!

Morgs xxxooo


	9. Chapter 9 Rose Rage

A/N: Hey everyone!

Thanks for reading and all the beautiful reviews, they rock my world!!!! Keep em' coming!

Luv Morgs xxxooo

****************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

_Previously:_

_Edward stopped suddenly from trying to calm me down and said "I'm sorry Bella I think we're about to have a bigger problem" and he looked towards the front door and then suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the house._

BPOV

I felt my body automatically tense in anticipation of who could be coming to the door and possibilities quickly flashed through my mind.

It could be Charlie and I wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with the possibility of that yet, what the hell would I say to him?

More importantly, what would he say when he saw me? Would he love me...my baby? Then my common sense kicked in, Edward and the others wouldn't let me see Charlie, mainly for for two reasons.

One because I might attack him, he was human and I was a new born vampire after all. And although I was a supposed "half-pire", I could still feel my thirst for blood burning in the back of my throat now that my hunger for human food had been sated and I still hadn't been faced with the temptation of human blood yet and there was no way I or any of my family would let that risk happen with Charlie.

And two, because Charlie would know I was different. My eyes and my pale skin would automatically give away that something was changed about me and Charlie couldn't be allowed to know that. I didn't want Charlie in any danger and no matter how much I wanted to be with him, for him to share our joy, I knew that if it was Charlie at the door, Carlisle or Edward would have to lie to him to protect him...I just didn't know how they would possibly do that though.

So my thoughts flashed to other possibilities...Jacob.

It could be him, I was supposed to catch up with him the day after my birthday, maybe he had enough of waiting and wondering where I was and had finally come looking for me...he must be pretty desperate to find me if he would come all the way to the Cullen's house though...not likely I thought...

God I hope it's not the wolves, that would be bad, very bad. But then I thought how would they even know about all this happening...

My musings finally halted when I heard footsteps upon the front steps. I tensed further waiting for the inevitable knock of our visitor(s) on the door, but it never came because suddenly the front door swung open and in walked a great hulk of a man and a blonde beauty...

I felt the tension in my body quickly fall away when I realised our visitors were in fact Emmett and Rosalie. I hadn't realised how much I had missed them until that moment, they were a very welcome sight.

The couple calmly walked into the lounge room where we were all seated and I stood up from the couch to greet their approaching figures. Their golden eyes quickly flashed towards me, their faces both suddenly registering with shock as they stared at me. Their eyes quickly noting that I was no longer human and had been changed, but also registering that it was too early, as I should only be awakening from the change in a couple of hours, because it hadn't quite been three days yet, the time it took for a normal vampire to change.

Their eyes then quickly flashed to my eyes noting my red ringed but still brown new born eyes as well as my pale vampire like face. Their eyes then simultaneously flashed to Carlisle, where he nodded then to Edward who once again nodded and began answering their silent questions

"Yes Emmett, she is a knock out...and Yes Rosalie, something is not quite normal, but it will be ok...all in good time"

I broke Edwards's speech when I finally came face to face with Emmett. He didn't hesitate in picking me up and wrapping me in one of usual bear hugs, holding me tight. I heard Edward growl "Emmett! Be gentle"

Emmett smirked, "Edward chill, she's a vampire now, I can hug her as tight as I want, stop being so possessive, Bella loves me"

"It's not that simple Emmett...just be gentle with her" he snarled protectively.

Emmett finally noting Edwards worry, placed me gently back upon the floor before returning my happy smirk. I then turned towards Rosalie and gave her my best smile; she just looked me up and down and returned an icy smile. Well that's the best I'm gonna get I thought.

Edward then held his arm out to me where he sat upon the couch and I eagerly returned to snuggle once again into his side.

Emmett and Rosalie then sat on the couch opposite Edward and I, where Emmett draped his arm over the couch behind Rosalie, while she place her hand possessively on his thigh.

Their eyes then flashed back to Edwards, but he refused to answer there silent questions, his eyes instead turning lovingly towards me. Emmett and Rosalie then turned their eyes and questions to Carlisle, Rosalie spoke first "Carlisle what is going on, why is Bella awake early?"

Carlisle sighed softly but calmly and his eyes moved towards mine and Edwards before he turned and spoke to Emmett and Rosalie "Bella is awake early because I believe she is only half changed, a half-pire of some sorts. Something has halted the change, which is why her eyes are still chocolate and only ringed in the new born red"

Both Emmett and Rosalie's eyes moved to assess my eyes again and I calmly met their stares and let them take this information in. I of all people knew what a shock this was to absorb

Carlisle continued with his speech, "Bella awoke early yesterday just as I was returning and I immediately was concerned and conducted some tests. Bella appears to be a vampire in most aspects, her skin, her strength, her thirst. Although it is nowhere near as strong as a newborns should be and she hasn't fed yet...However some parts of Bella haven't changed, she still has human aspects where Bella still sleeps and eats human food and it also appears her torso is still very much human, with human softness, warmth and vulnerability that is why Edward was so concerned with your hugging Bella, Emmett"

Rosalie then whispered softly "Why"

Carlisle's eyes quickly turned to me, along with everyone else's before he looked back towards Rosalie. Edward then, I think subconsciously, hugged me tighter to his body and unknowingly brought his hand once again to cup my belly. Rosalie's eyes quickly followed Edward's movement towards my stomach and she noted Edwards's protective gesture. Rose's eyes then flashed to mine then to Carlisle's and back to Edwards accusingly.

"Rose" Edward whispered calmingly.

Carlisle quickly stepped in before the situation could escalate out of control, "Rose the reason why Bella is only half changed is because as I said before something stopped the change from completing and that's because...because Bella's pregnant..."

Carlisles speech was instantly halted by a sharp hissing suddenly emanating from Rosalie, whose body was fraught with tension and with what appeared to be shock and anger.

"Rose" Edward and Emmett simultaneously warned.

But Rosalie appeared to be frozen on the edge of her seat in shock, just staring at Edwards hand placed possessively over my baby bump. I suddenly felt sorry for Rosalie, she had wanted a baby so badly and because she was a vampire that opportunity had been lost to her. Now to be faced with the situation of me as a vampire and pregnant, I didn't know what thoughts were flying around in Rosalie's brain but I could sense both through the tension emanating from Edward and the looks flashing between me and Rosalie, that they probably weren't thoughts of congratulations.

Rosalie just sat their staring for what seemed like hours until Emmett broke the tension by trying to grasp Rosalie's hand gently in his. This seemed to snap her out of her shock and she suddenly sprang to her feet, anger emanating from her entire body. Simultaneously Edward jumped in front of me protectively shouting sternly "Rose please".

Emmett once again went to reach for Rosalie, but she quickly moved out of reach of his touch. Moving to the other side of the lounge room towards the front door where she abruptly turned, her piercing eyes filled with anger turning upon me and said menacingly,

"I can't believe this is happening...It's so unfair, why her and not me..." she said and just before she turned and fled out the front door I caught a glimpse of the real Rosalie that was behind her steel front. The pain and her longing for a baby and how much she wanted to be me.

Emmett turned back towards me where Edward was still protectively standing in front of me and said "I'm sorry Bella, so sorry about that...she's just...you know, it's hard for her. Deep down she's happy for you, I know I am, I'm gonna be the best uncle ever" he said with a happy grin that was pure Emmett and I thought he would indeed be one of the best.

But then Emmett's humour vanished and concern for his wife arose once again in his eyes, which suddenly turned towards Edward, "I better go after her, do you know where she was headed?" he asked softly.

Edward returned a sympathetic gaze and said softly "She was headed towards the north ridge; you know that rocky outcrop with the view"

Emmett smiled wryly "I guess I should have known that, she always goes there when she's upset. She says she loves the view, that it's beautiful and well...you know Rose, she loves beautiful things..." with that he turned and ran out after his wife, gently closing the door behind him and leaving us in shock, none of us were prepared for this...

I turned back towards the lounge room and met Esme's tear filled eyes. I instantly felt bad for causing her pain and tension in her family but she just smiled reassuringly and lovingly back at me,

"It'll be alright Bella, she'll come around...she's just in shock" she said softly.

I nodded silently and we all sat back down in the lounge room waiting for Rosalie to return. Edward once again wrapped me up in the protective cocoon of his embrace and I felt safe again, instantly calmer and reassured as only Edward could do.

It felt like we sat in silent wait for hours and I was suddenly awoken from sleep when Edward whispered "Finally". I must have fallen asleep and I wasn't sure how long for. I quickly glanced towards the windows and saw that it was now dark outside so it must have been for a few hours at least and now Rosalie must be returning, I hoped...

Finally Emmett walked through the front door and a downcast Rosalie followed behind him. Once again they sat down on the couch across from me. Seconds passed and Rosalie was just staring at the floor when Emmett lightly nudged her shoulder. She then looked up into his eyes and sighed, turning her eyes upon me and whispering,

"Bella...Edward I'm sorry for behaving so rudely, I was in shock...please forgive me" she said before once again breaking eye contact and looking down at the floor. Therefore missing the proud looks Esme and Carlisle had for her.

"Rosalie" I whispered timidly "It's ok, I...we forgive you, it was a big shock, we understand". Suddenly Rosalie flashed her eyes up to mine; showing real emotion for the first time since she had returned and the pain and anger filling her eyes made me flinch back. But instead she reigned this in and gently said to me softly,

"Thank you Bella" before once again retreating back into her pain and looking absently out the window. God I thought, I'm so sorry Rose, so sorry...no matter what, you don't deserve this.

Emmett, I noticed was steadily eyeing Edward who then answered his unspoken question "Yes, you can hear Bella's slow soft heartbeat and the echo that is...our baby" he said proudly, once again cupping my belly.

Emmett absorbed this information and then once again looked at Edward, who answered his question, "Well Carlisle thinks that the baby is also a half vampire like Bella, but he can't be sure, we need more information"

Emmett suddenly blurted out "But Bella will be ok won't she...and the baby?"

Carlisle answered this question calmly "Emmett I will do the best that I can but this is a completely new situation...we will just have to take it as it comes and I will try to find out as much information as I can. But Bella appears to be doing well at the moment just experiencing typical human pregnancy symptoms like morning sickness and tiredness. We'll just have to monitor her and the baby as closely as we can and do whatever it takes to look after them both".

Emmett digested this new information and nodded to himself but then faintly whispered "I wish Alice was here, she'd know what to do, what will happen..."

I suddenly tensed at the mention of Alice's name and frantically turned towards both Emmett and Rosalie, "Oh my God Alice...Jasper, where are they? What happened? Oh god it's all my fault, I'm so sorry, did you tell them that, tell Jasper..." I begged them frantically

Edward held me tightly to his body, gently rubbing my back "Shhh Bella calm down, it's ok, please..."

Suddenly Rosalie's attention was brought back to the room "Bella it's not your fault" she said profoundly and I just stopped in shock. What did she just say...?

Rosalie continued "Bella, Emmett and I after...well after you collapsed went after Jasper and Alice when they left. You see Jasper was so distressed and fraught with guilt, he was inconsolable and fled. He just couldn't handle seeing you in pain, pain that he had caused and he quickly disappeared while we were moving you upstairs"

"Shortly after Emmett and I found out they had disappeared, we talked with Carlisle and Edward about what to do and then we went after them both, following their scent to try and bring them back. We followed their trail all the way to near Jasper's friend Peters house but then lost it shortly after. We went back to Peter's and asked him if he had seen Jasper and Alice, he said no but that yesterday he had found a letter in his mail box with just his name written on it. He had opened the envelope and inside was another sealed envelope and a letter from Alice that said,

_Peter, I'm sorry we couldn't stay, something has come up. My brother Emmett and sister Rosalie will be arriving tomorrow looking for us, please tell them that we're ok and give them this letter, on it is the name Bella Swan. Please tell them not to open it but to give it to Bella as soon as they can and to hurry back home. Thank you, Alice._

Peter said Alice and Jasper had made no mention in the note of where they were headed or when they would return and Emmett and I then decided to follow Alice's instructions and head back straight away to give you the letter".

Emmett then pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket and said "I swear I haven't read it", Edward nodded "I know Emmett".

Emmett then held the letter out to me and I grabbed it slowly eager to know what was inside but also scared about what it may hold.

Slowly I turned the envelope over and slid a finger under the opening and hid a wry grin, thinking back to opening my birthday present just a couple of days ago and the subsequent paper cut that had started it all and thought that if this isn't ironic I don't know what is. I then pulled out the crisp white paper and was confronted with familiar elegant script and the first line which read,

_Bella, you might as well read this out loud, I know everyone is there eager to hear what I have to say..._

****************************************************************

Please review, I love hearing your thoughts...

xxxooo


	10. Chapter 10 Hunting for forgiveness

A/N: A big hello to everyone!

This chapter is finally here, YAY!! A big thanks to everyone for their support and lovely reviews! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I live for your love!

Now on with the drama... and lemony goodness ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

_Previously:__ (Do you like that I always put this in or not?)_

Slowly I turned the envelope over and slid a finger under the opening. I quickly hid a wry grin while thinking back to opening my birthday present just a couple of days ago and the subsequent paper cut that had started it all and thought that if this isn't ironic I don't know what is. I pulled out the crisp white paper and was confronted with familiar elegant script and the first line which read,

_Bella, you might as well read this out loud, I know everyone is there eager to hear what I have to say..._

BPOV:

My hands trembled as I read Alice's words out loud, causing the letter to shake in my hands, making it difficult for my human eyes to focus on her words.

I quickly shot a glance to Edward, my eyes begging for his reassurance and his love to help me to continue. He instantly gave it to me with no hesitation and with a slight nod of encouragement he let his love for me blaze from within his golden depths.

I took a deep breath, spurred on by his love and moved on to read the next sentence out loud:

_"Bella despite what you think, none of this is your fault..." _

I managed to croak out the last word before my voice faltered and I collapsed shakily into Edwards awaiting arms.

"Edward, how can she say that, it is all my fault. I can't do this...please" I said, my eyes pleading with him to continue for me.

He showed no hesitation and just held me lovingly for a few moments more, before placing a reassuring kiss on my cheek and moving me to take his place on the couch. He then picked the letter up from the coffee table where it had fallen from my hands and standing by me, he leant down his hand and gently caressed my shoulders soothingly, before inhaling an unnecessary breath and continuing to read Alice's letter out loud with his beautiful voice:

"_Bella, despite what you think, none of this is your fault. None of us could have foreseen this; especially me, no matter how much I wish I did. None of us could have prevented it; it was a freak, instant thing. Jasper had a natural reaction, which he was unable to control and none of us could have stopped him because he was so close to you._

_We love you Bella, nothing will ever change that. Jasper loves you Bella and is so sorry and devastated over this. He feels that you will never forgive him but I know you and I know you will. I have seen that you will forgive him, everything will be alright and we will be returning sooner than you all think_

_Edward, tell everyone we love them and that all will be ok. Make Bella understand it's not her fault and that we're sorry to you all. We will see you soon...Jasper just needs some more time._

_Love Alice_

When I heard Edward read out his own name, I realised Alice must be speaking the truth, she must have seen this would happen, that Edward would have to take over reading for me. But still I doubted some of her words...I knew I would forgive Jasper, there was nothing to forgive as far as I was concerned, he did nothing wrong, nothing that could be helped.

But despite Alice's words, I knew it was all me...that this situation was my fault, beginning with my stupid paper cut. I caused this I thought anxiously, my heart beat accelerating rapidly and Edward was instantly beside me, alerted and concerned with my panic.

We all just sat frozen in the lounge room for I don't know how long, absorbing Alice's words. Contemplating her letter and the whole situation...the night of my birthday that started it all.

I sat there next to my love, our hands held together tightly over my belly, while I tried coming to terms with Alice's and Jasper's continued love for me despite what I felt I had done to them. Tears fell unnoticed down my cheeks until Edward gently swept them away. _Great I can cry still too I thought wryly, so not vampirish._

Finally I couldn't handle it anymore and I shot up from the couch with more speed than I was used to, shocking everyone, myself included. I turned to Carlisle and Esme on the opposite couch, standing before them with pleading and desperate eyes

"I'm so sorry Carlisle and Esme" I begged

"I didn't mean any of this, I'm so sorry I made them leave, that I broke up the family. I hate that they had to leave all because of me, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to cause you any pain" I cried, more tears flowing now from my anguished eyes.

"Bella" Carlisle cautioned me in a reassuring father-like tone, while Esme quickly shot up to embrace me in a motherly hug. Giving me comfort that I had sorely missed and I embraced her back with all my love.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, as Alice said, none of this is your fault. It happened and we'll deal with it as a family. You are family Bella, as are Jasper and Alice. You have not broken the family, they're coming back" Carlisle said determinedly, getting up to cup my cheek gently as he continued,

"We love you Bella, none of this is your fault, it will be alright you'll see" he said and Esme embraced me harder, kissing my cheek gently. While Edward came up behind us and put his arm around me reassuringly, kissing my forehead.

"I love you Bella. This is not your fault...do you believe us now" Edward said softly into my hair.

I looked into the eyes of my love and I knew he could see my confusion, my difficulty with letting this go and accepting what they were all saying, but we could deal with that later. I just gave him a silent nod of my head and turned fully into his embrace, snuggling into his neck and inhaling his sweet scent, which always made me feel safe.

"Way to be a cry baby Bella" Emmett chimed in, sensing that the initial drama was over and trying to break the tension. But instead was followed by Rosalie giving him a swift slap to the back of his head

"What?" cried Emmett

"That's for being a dumbass" Edward said with a quick murmur.

Carlisle gave a soft chuckle before turning serious. Edward then gave a resigned sigh and turned me around out of his embrace to face Carlisle while keeping his arm firmly around me.

"Bella I think it's time you hunted, surely your throat must be burning with thirst by now" Carlisle inquired.

I nodded quickly before turning my eyes downward and I waited for the familiar sensation of my cheeks turning red to give away my embarrassment. But it never came, _thank goodness that human trait had disappeared_ I thought thankfully. But alas my love knew me too well; he knew my body and all its signals. They had not changed and he reached a finger under my jaw to bring my eyes gently up to meet his. And as I stared into the love shining from his, he whispered to me

"Bella, why are you embarrassed? Hunting is a natural thing for us that we can enjoy together now" he asked curiously.

I slowly turned into the security of his embrace and despite already knowing that the notion of whispering was in vain with vampire hearing, I thought I would try anyway and I whispered to him desperately, looking imploringly into his eyes

"Edward, I'm not sure how to..." I confessed softly.

Edward swiftly took me into his arms, holding me tightly to his body and whispered into my hair

"I will show you my love, it will be my pleasure" he said softly and then pulled his body back slightly to unleash the full depths of his dazzling eyes upon me and I knew I was lost.

The next thing I knew, Edward was tugging my hand and we were racing out the back door and I mean racing. I felt a wonderful sense of freedom being able to run like this and we hopped over the river before racing off into the forest. I was still nowhere near as fast as Edward and probably not even as fast as a normal new-born but it was still much faster than a human and the feeling was exhilarating. Edward matched his speed to mine and held my hand while I giggled with joy as we ran together through the forest.

Suddenly Edward stopped, bringing me to a halt with our joined hands. He looked at me curiously, as if waiting to see what I would do. Eventually after I just stared blankly back at him he looked at me and said,

"What do you smell Bella?"

I could smell hundreds of different things; the damp earth, the green moss that covered nearly every surface, the fresh rain still dripping down from the tress above and then faintly I could smell...

"Rust" I asked curiously, my eyebrow arched.

"Rust?" Edward replied back questionably

"Well yes...rust...its blood I think, just over the ridge. That's what blood smelled like to me before and its familiar now, is that what it is?"

"Is it making you feel dizzy?" Edward asked

"No, not like before. But it's still not a pleasant smell, is it an animal?" I enquired.

"Why don't you go find out Bella, just let your instincts take over. I will be right behind you sweetheart"

I looked deeply into Edward eyes and was met with encouragement and love. I looked intently at them for a couple more seconds, absorbing his strength and belief in me. I then turned around to face the mountain ridge and closed my eyes, allowing my sense of smell to hone in on the rust and then before I had even thought about it, I jetted off and was over the ridge instantly.

I could hear Edward silently following behind me, but I didn't turn around, I didn't stop. I was solely focused on silently sneaking up on the scent and finally when I was within seeing range I saw it, a mountain lion. I instantly felt cold liquid rush into my mouth and I was startled to realise that it was venom.

Before I could hesitate and think about what I was doing, I moved into a crouch and quickly pounced for the mountain lion. Unfortunately it was not as easy as I thought and the lion deftly escaped my grasp as I landed face first on the ground, my arms surprisingly empty.

I instantly jumped up to follow the lion, hearing an angry snarl that I was startled to realise came from me. I set off to chase my prey..._yes prey_. M_aybe I'm more vampire-like than I thought. _

I was quickly gaining on the rapidly dodging mountain lion and swiftly made a more calculated lunge this time. I instantly landed on its back and straddled the struggling animal and before I'd even realised it, my teeth were at its neck and warm liquid was filling my mouth.

I drank quickly; the taste was unpleasant and rusty but thankfully bearable. I released the poor animal to the ground when I had finished, quickly wiping my mouth on the sleeve of my blouse. I was startled to see the smear of blood left behind and finally came back to where I was and what I was doing. I looked around for Edward and my eyes finally met his; and the piercing intensity I saw reflected back at me startled me, his eyes were glazed with... desire.

"Bella" he said huskily

"That was so...sexy...you don't know how long I've waited to be able to do this with you. You were beautiful, a natural...and I have to tell you it was hot...it must be my inner vampire animal" he said huskily, turning his eyes downwards as if ashamed to admit that it turned him on.

"Edward" I breathed huskily.

I swiftly crept over to him and it was my turn to put my hand under his jaw and bring his eyes up to look at me. And when they met mine, there were no words to be said, I just closed the gap between us and crashed our bodies together against the nearest tree. Bringing my lips to mesh passionately with his, our lips caressing hurriedly as I begged for entrance into his mouth with my tongue. We were kissing like I had always wished we could and it was incredible.

I let out a soft moan of pleasure as Edward traced my lips with his tongue. I was feeling dizzy, gasping for breath and decided to take charge, breaking my lips from his and pushed against Edwards's shoulders, pushing him hard against the tree trunk. As I slowly but aggressively kissed down his jaw, to his neck, taking little nips of the sensitive skin on his collarbone. Before reaching the buttons of his shirt and quickly ripping the shirt apart sending buttons flying and revealing his gorgeous toned and pale muscles to my eyes.

I felt myself let out a little purr of pleasure which Edward echoed with a guttural groan as I ran my hands over his chest, trailing my fingers over his clenching muscles. Before moving up to tease his nipples and slowly bringing my tongue to circle their hard peaks, causing him to moan and try to move from my grasp. But I was having none of it and pushed on his pecs, pushing him back against the tree before bringing my mouth to suck on his delicious nipples, eliciting a guttural groan of pleasure from him which only caused me to suck harder as I let my tongue swirl around his peaks.

Then I trailed kisses down his stomach muscles, circling his belly button with my tongue. Before moving onto my knees and trailing kisses as I followed the downwards trail of his fine hair leading to the place that I knew was just begging for my touch.

Edwards's erection was prominently straining against his jeans and I smirked up at him as I brought my hand to cup him through his jeans and he groaned gutturally, his eyes staring down at me, glazed with arousal. I quickly undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down his thighs, his large thick erection springing free.

He was beautiful, hard and pale and I tentatively reached my hand out to grasp his thick length. This was the closest I had ever been to it as I hadn't done this when I was human. Edward let out a sharp hiss at my touch on his cock and I quickly looked up at him in alarm, but his face was only contorted beautifully in pleasure, which encouraged me to continue.

I slowly gripped his cock in my hands and began to move them up and down his length, judging my speed and grip by the groans coming from him. He was gasping for breath and gripping the tree behind him so tightly I could hear the bark ripping under his hands, but he didn't notice. And when I leant down to lick the glistening drop of venom off the head of his cock he let out a loud deep groan and I felt his cock twitch in my hands.

"God Bella, so good, please...don't stop" he cried

There was no way that was gonna happen. I greedily took the rest of his cock in my mouth and it seemed to grow impossibly larger. I began to move my mouth up and down his length, swirling my tongue around his length and sucking his head, while my hands continued to pump his length and gently caress his balls.

"Bella...ugh I'm so close...I'm gonna" he rasped

And I just kept sucking him hard, swirling my tongue around him and caressing his length as I continued to move him in and out of my mouth. Then I felt him tense and let out a harsh groan as he screamed my name and pumped his venom into my mouth, while I heard a harsh cracking sound as Edward snapped the tree with the strength of his orgasm.

I continued to suck him gently, licking every last drop of his release as he came down from his orgasm. I then gave soft kisses to the top of his thighs before moving to his hips and then to the v of his muscles that I love so much, kissing along the valley there.

I suddenly noticed that Edward was hard again and I swiftly looked up into his eyes that were so full of love and gratitude. Edward reached down to pull me up into his embrace and hastily melded his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily and gripping my face in his hands. Then slowly moving them to caress my jaw and my neck while his tongue continued to torture my mouth, soft sighs of pleasure escaping me.

"God Edward, I want you so much" I cried

"Oh Bella...me too" he grunted between our joined lips

Edward then hastily brought his hands to cup my aching breasts through my shirt and bra as we were swept up in the intensity of our need for each other. I let out a rough purr of pleasure as he gently twisted my hard peaks through my clothes. I pushed my body hard against his, loving the feel of his hard cock against me in all the right places. Edward thrust his hips against mine, causing us both to growl in pleasure. He quickly went to reach between our bodies to rip my shirt off, but as he did he suddenly halted kissing me, freezing his body still against mine with his breaths coming in rough gasps against my neck.

"Edward?" I cried softly

"What's wrong...why did you stop?"

He quickly recovered, pulling his body away from mine to look into my face, his eyes taking on a mask of false happiness as he said,

"Nothing love, we just better be getting home. I've got to talk to Carlisle and they will be wondering where we are"

I just stared back at him in shock; unsure of what just happened...replaying it in my mind and realising what made him stop. I cringed and wrapped my arms around myself while he slung an arm softly around my shoulders and we quickly walked back home. We were silent and all I could think is he doesn't want me...

**********************************************************************************

About time we got some lemony goodness again hey?

But what's Edward up to now?

Review and let me know your thoughts, I LOVE THEM!!!!

And please check out my new fic (after you review this of course!) ;D

"The summer Edward Cullen came through my window".

It's all about the night Edward came to visit YOU! It's just a one-shot at the moment, but I'll see what happens...

Luv Morgs

xxxooo


	11. Chapter 11 Making amends

A/N: Hey guys!

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been so busy with uni and exams... But it's finally here!

I'm not sure what response I'll get from this chapter, but after making everyone cry with all the angst & hurt in Bella's new beginning and making everyone all hot & bothered, needing a cold shower after sex adventures, it will be interesting to see what you think of this chapter...let me know :D

****************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

_Previously:_

_I just stared back at him in shock; unsure of what had just happened...replaying it in my mind and realising what had made him stop. I cringed and wrapped my arms around myself while he slung an arm softly around my shoulders and we quickly walked back home. We were silent and all I could think is he doesn't want me..._

EPOV:

What had I done...?

God I wanted Bella, if only she knew how much, but as always my wants and needs were secondary to hers, as they should be, she was my life now. There was no way I could live with myself if any risk or harm had to come to her our baby if I had made love with her in the forest like I had wanted to. I was still a vampire and Bella, well she was still part human, with human vulnerabilities. There was no way I was ever going to risk her or our unborn baby's health to simply sate my desire, no matter how much I wanted to.

I could tell she was hurt by my refusal of her, and the guilt I felt was something I hated to bear, I hated myself for hurting her, for making her think I didn't want her. The pain and raw vulnerability in her eyes, that I put there was something I never wanted to see again. I just had to talk to Carlisle, to find out whether it was safe for us to be together again. But the thought that it might not be, that I would have to wait to be with Bella again was agonizing, both to my heart, and my rock hard erection, which Bella had done her best to arouse.

Now we were walking back to the house so I could see Carlisle, and I just couldn't talk about my worries with her yet, and I could tell my silence was hurting her. I pulled her into my side as we walked but I could tell she was reluctant, her stance stiff, her thoughts and body shut-off from me. _God Bella_ I screamed in my head, _I'm so so sorry, please I just need to make sure it's safe_...why couldn't I talk to her, tell her my thoughts. I knew why, I didn't want to frighten her with the raw lust I felt for her, that I knew I wouldn't be able to contain from my voice and my eyes. I couldn't risk her and her delicious body tempting me, the possibility of my lust winning out and making love with her. If something were to happen, if I hurt them, I would never, ever forgive myself.

So we maintained a strained silence as we finally made our way back to the house, we reached the river at the back of the house and we broke apart to jump across. When we landed I reached for her but she was already running away from me "Bella please...I just..." But she didn't even turn back to look at me. I literally ached from the pain I was causing her, I ran a worried hand through my hair and sighed roughly before pulling myself together.

I made my way inside and ignored the daggers my brothers were sending with their eyes anf thoughts. I could hear Bella sobbing upstairs with...Rose? And the ache in my chest only got worse. "Where's Carlisle" I croaked roughly. "_You know where he is Edward, he's upstairs. Stop trying to put whatever is worrying you off and go fix it. How could you hurt Bella" _Emmett screamed at me in his thoughts. I looked intently into his eyes and just shook my head; I didn't know what to say to him, how to defend myself, I just...I needed to find Carlisle.

I ran up the stairs and rushed by our room that was now in silence, I paused briefly, thinking that perhaps I should go in and see her, but I didn't. I instead made my way to Carlisle's study, pausing briefly outside the door and was about to knock when Carlisle's thoughts told me to come in. I slowly entered the room and stood across from Carlisle at his desk while he finished the page he was reading. He finally looked up at me _Edward sit son, what is on your mind and why is Bella so upset?_ He thought. I gave a deep sigh of anguish, I wasn't sure how to phrase this, to talk to my father about sex of all things, but for Bella I would do anything. "Ah Bella and I were...umm you know...getting close and..."

_You stopped because you thought you might hurt Bella if you were intimate?_ He thought.

"Yes" I sighed softly looking down at my hands. "I mean I wanted to, but I just couldn't risk... I could never hurt her" I cried. Carlisle looked at me with love and sympathy in his eyes, before saying softly, "Edward you would never hurt Bella, you love her to much, but did you tell her of your concerns?"

"No, I mean I wanted to, but I couldn't" I said looking downcast again.

"Oh Edward" Carlisle sighed "you have to talk to her, tell her your worries, she would've understood. Bella loves you Edward, she trusts you. Trust in her Edward, talk to her next time, it would have saved her a lot of pain."

"I know" I cried, "I just...I had to know and I wanted her so much, I just froze, please tell me that we can...be together like that, I don't want to risk hurting either of them".

_Edward, _Carlisle smiled softly at me. _Pregnant couples make love all the time with no harmful consequences; you should know that after all your years of medical training,_ he thought.

"I know, I know" I cried, "It's just its different; it's Bella, my Bella and our baby. Bella's still half-human and so fragile" I cried desperately.

_I know son,_ Carlisle thought. _But there's no need to worry, you made love safely when Bella was fully human and you didn't hurt her then, why would you now,_ he thought softly. _You will be fine Edward, make love to her, show her how you feel, cherish her. Bella and the baby will be fine, and if the baby is at least a half-vampire, which I expect it is, then it will be even safer than with just humans. I know telling you not to worry is in vain, you worry, that's you and always will be, but you don't have to worry about this Edward, just love Bella,_ he thought confidently.

I slowly absorbed Carlisle's words of reassurance and his confidence in me and began to see the light of his argument - that Bella and I could make love without hurting her and the baby. I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face at the prospect of it, and Carlisle just muttered softly, "Finally he sees the truth." I couldn't help the giddy chuckle that escaped my mouth at that and the thought of being intimate with Bella again.

I jumped up from my seat and ran out of Carlisle office, bursting through my bedroom door hoping to see Bella, only to find the room empty, her scent was still fresh, so she was not long gone. I raced down the stairs while searching my family's thoughts for her, and came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the stairs when I read Rose's thoughts. "_Edward you idiot, how could you hurt her, she loves you so much, and to let her think that you didn't want her anymore, she's devastated, she feels so rejected. I couldn't stop her" _she finished dejectedly, and I saw Bella running out of the house in her thoughts.

"You just let her go" I cried, "She's a new-born Rose, what if she ran into a human...or Charlie" I cried with anguish.

"Don't you think I...we know that Edward, but you should have seen her. She was so upset, so angry, there was no way she would let any of us go with her. She said that she was fine, she was just getting some air and she was going to a place where no one would see her. Do you know where that is? Because you had better find her and beg her forgiveness. Because if you hurt her again, I...we will tear your arms off" and as if to punctuate the force and meaning behind her words, Emmett came up behind Rose eyeing me fiercely, his thoughts threatening violence.

"Don't you think I know all this, that I'm sorry. I'm going to fix this, I love her" I shouted as I ran out of the house frantically beginning my search for my love. I quickly jumped over the river and ran through the forest, while quickly searching through my brain for possibilities of where she could have gone. She knew she was a vulnerable new-born, where is the one place that Bella would go to that's isolated, where she wouldn't be at risk, where she would feel calm and safe.

Then it hit me, of course our meadow, our one true place of love. I quickly changed direction and sprinted towards the meadow, only slowing slightly as I neared the edge of the clearing, and when I did I was confronted by the most heart wrenching sound in the world, my love was quietly sobbing devastated tears. As I lightly walked into the meadow I finally saw her, her fragile body slumped over, sitting on the grass. Her body wracked with heaving sobs and the sight nearly broke me "Oh god Bella" I whispered "what have I done to you".

I launched myself towards her, kneeling down beside her small fragile body, and wrapped myself around her tiny form, holding her tightly in my arms. "I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me. I love you so much, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you, I will love and want you for eternity my love" I cried into her hair. I softly cupped her chin and gently pulled her face up to look at me, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. "Bella please, look at me love" I begged softly.

Finally she sensed my desperation and brought her beautiful chocolate and red eyes up to meet mine, and I was shocked by the pain and hurt I saw in her depths, it tore into me that I had done this to her. I rubbed her cheek gently and I couldn't help the look of pure love that shone on my face while trying to convey the depth of my love for her. "Bella" I said looking deeply into her eyes, "I love you and our baby more than anything in the world, I could never, ever hurt you both. That is why I stopped in the forest before, I thought I might hurt you both if we made love and I couldn't risk that. I would never forgive myself for causing you pain. I needed to see Carlisle, to find out if we could safely make love; I had to be sure it was safe, love." I told her softly.

Bella looked into my eyes, searching my depths and I felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze, but I was sure that all she would find was my intense love for her, my sorrow from hurting her, and most of all, my want and need for her. But apparently she missed my want for her, because when she looked down at her hands she said so softly and meekly, "I thought that you didn't want me now that I was pregnant."

"Oh love" I cried bringing her face up to mine again, placing gentle kisses on her cheeks and forehead, "I will always want you, even more so now that you are ripe with our baby, my love. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not make love with you before". She gave a quick cheeky smirk, and I knew she would have blushed if she could have, before saying "Well I have some idea of how hard it was," and if I could have blushed I would have at her insinuation. "Well love you do have that effect on me. I want you so badly and I always will my love" I vowed, nuzzling her ear.

"What did Carlisle say? Can we..." she whispered, and I brought my lips to softly graze hers, "Yes love, he said that it should be fine, that pregnant couples make love all the time" I punctuated my words with more soft kisses on her beautiful face. She gave a delicious sigh at my touch and I knew she had surrendered, that she had finally understood my motives for doing what I did, that it was all for her and our baby. I tenderly kissed along her neck before nibbling on her tantalising collarbone and she gave an erotic sigh that went straight to my groin. Saying huskily, "Make love to me Edward" and the pleasure that rocked through me with her words was indescribable. "With pleasure my love" I whispered huskily into her ear. I moved her gently onto her side so I could lie next to her beautiful body, and when my eyes met hers, I was sure my eyes mirrored the same love and lust that was blazing from hers.

I brought my lips hungrily to hers, wrapping my arms around her to bring her tightly to me. Our kisses were hungry and eager, spurred on by all the built up passion from earlier in the day, "God I want you so badly Bella" I breathed in between kisses. She answered me by pushing her tongue hungrily into my mouth, and increased the vigour of our kisses. Her soft sighs and moans punctuating the evening silence of our meadow. Our hands were eagerly exploring one another, desperate to hold and touch, to reconnect after all this time after Bella's change. Memories returning of the first and last time we had made love in this same meadow. "Please Bella, I need you to be in control this time, to guide me, because I can't risk hurting you, please" I whispered desperately between our frantic kisses, my eyes begging hers.

She smiled at me sexily and pushed me onto my back, bringing her leg over to straddle me. Then while looking deeply into my eyes, she ground her warm sex against my aching cock, which was straining painfully against my jeans. "Damn Bella, so good" I cried, my eyes rolling back into my head, and when they finally returned to her gaze she grinned down at me, moving to whisper huskily into my ear "Are you ready for me to be in charge Edward" As she ground her hips into me to punctuate her words. I let out a guttural groan of pleasure "ungh...yes Bella, please I need you".

She brought her lips to hungrily posses mine, her tongue eagerly tangling with mine, sucking it into her mouth with a tease as I groaned with desire. She moved her hands and lips to caress my neck, her warm lips leaving a moist trail which cooled in the soft breeze. I caressed her back and arms softly before I couldn't resist the pull of her delicious breasts. I brought my hands to lovingly caress her mounds, which I noticed had grown larger since the last time we had made love, and my cock twitched in delight. She sighed in pleasure when my fingers teased and twisted her nipples through her clothing, which only caused her to grind and roll her hips harder into my already painfully aroused cock. "Bella please" I cried, "I need you now".

She smiled down at me sexily before acquiescing to our desire, quickly ripping my shirt off my body with vampire speed before removing my jeans equally as fast. She then stood up and looked down upon me where I lay, her eyes boring into mine as she tore off her own shirt and bra, baring her delicious and engorged breasts to my gaze, and my cock hardened further under my boxers. "Mmm love, you're so beautiful, I will never get enough of you" I said my voice gravelly with desire and my hunger for her. She quickly discarded her jeans and then sexily tore away her lace panties, her pale and lush body naked before me, her tummy gently rounded sexily with our baby.

I moved up onto my knees, reaching behind her legs to bring her closer to me, our eyes meeting intensely before I turned my face into her stomach, gently cupping her belly and our baby with my hands before tenderly kissing her bump "I love you both so much" I cried, her hands moving eagerly into my hair before she pushed on my shoulders, pushing my down onto my back and straddling me once again. And when her naked and warm sex met the cold, hard length of my cock, I couldn't helped the strangled hiss of pleasure that escaped my mouth, which seemed only to spur Bella on as she grinned and ground her hips harder onto my length causing me to cry out even louder in pleasure. "Bella if you keep doing that, it'll be over before you know it" I chuckled.

"Well I better get on with it then, shouldn't I" she smirked, effectively calling my bluff and instantly stopping my laughter. She gripped my engorged cock in her hand and slowly impaled herself all the way onto my aching length, her eyes meeting mine intently until she groaned, her eyes rolling back into her head as she stilled upon my length. I panicked, "Bella, Bella" I cried "Are you okay?" god if I had hurt her. "Edward stop worrying, it just feels so good. I have missed you, missed this. I love being so close to you" and I sighed in relief, finally allowing myself to enjoy the pleasure of her warm, tight body wrapping around my cock. "As do I my love, I love the way you feel around me, it feels so good, you don't know what you do to me" I cried as she clenched her inner muscles tightly around my length. "Well if it's anything like what you do to me, then it must be heaven" she grinned as she brought her lips to hungrily kiss mine, her hands and nails raking pleasurably down my chest. I brought my hands to cup the back of her head, holding her lips to mine as we began to thrust together, my aching cock impaling her warmth pleasurably, and I groaned in pure ecstasy. Bella began panting for air as she rode me faster and faster, grinding and rolling her hips wantonly onto my cock. She pulled back from my lips to arch her back, her eyes rolling back into her head as my cock hit a particularly pleasurable spot. I grasped her hips with my hands, guiding her as she thrust down onto me, while I thrust harder and harder up into her. The sight alone of my cock disappearing into her body was nearly enough to bring me undone, let alone the sensation.

"Oh you feel so good Bella, I can't handle much more" I cried as her fingers twisted my nipples pleasurably causing me to gasp in pleasure. "Mmm Edward, feels so good, nearly there" she groaned as she met me thrust for thrust. I moved one hand from her hip to her aching clit, slicking my fingers with her juices as I eagerly circled and pinched her clit. She squealed in pleasure, riding me impossibly harder before her muscles tightened pleasurably around my length and then began shuddering with her orgasm. "Oh god Edwaaaard, fuck feels so gooood" she cried her eyes tightly closed in pleasure as she came apart. I gave two more powerful thrusts before I buried myself in her depths, and exploded into her, groaning so loudly I was sure everyone would hear me. "Mmm Bella, ahhh fuuuuck" I roared as I released into her, her clenching muscles milking every last drop out of me as she collapsed onto my chest, her warm breath caressing my neck as my arms wrapped tightly around her.

We stayed wrapped together for I don't how long, but the sun had set and darkness descended before we managed to move again. Bella nuzzled into my neck, her body laying half over mine as I said softly "When I found out that you had ran way love I was so worried. Please never do that to me again, I couldn't handle going through that again. I need you with me always."

"As do I Edward" she vowed, "But also you need to promise to talk to me next time, before going all silent on me okay? You can trust me, talk to me." She said as she gently kissed along my jaw.

"I know that now love, I'm so sorry, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, I'm just so happy here with you, being together. I love you so much Edward."

"As I love you both, my love" I said, softly caressing her belly and our baby, gently pulling them both into my arms where they belonged.

****************************************************************

So what did you think? Let me know in a review :D

Where to next hey? Well I think Emmett is jumping up and down, eager for a little fun and you'll never guess who's turning up next chapter?

P.S It also took me so long to update because I was having a bit of writers block with this fic, I lost sight of how much I love it :(

Remind me if you love it please...

Also if you are 18+ please check out the Twi-hard web site, the link is on my profile, come add me as a friend and read all the hottest adult fics!!!

Luv Morgs xxxooo


	12. Chapter 12 A bump in the road

A/N: Hey everyone!

Sorry it's taken so long, I was all set to write this last week, but then I got sick and have been stuck in bed all week with an ear and chest infection :-(

Thank you to everyone for all their wonderful reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your love for this fic! Keep it up :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

BPOV:

I slowly blink my eyes open, getting used to the early morning sun blazing through our bedroom window. I yawn and stretch, finally rolling over to face the one who I know awaits me, the one who will always be by my side, Edward. I turn to him and meet his beautiful topaz eyes, shining down at me with nothing but pure love and that smile of his I love so much. "Morning," I smile at him "How long for this time?" I mutter with a half grin.

"Morning love. About 5 hours and 22 minutes" Edward states calmly.

"Oh really, 22 minutes? You sure it wasn't 23? Or 21?" I state dryly.

"No," he replies back seriously, "It was 22 minutes. Exactly 14 minutes less than you slept the night before. It's not enough," he says worriedly.

"Edward I feel fine. I clearly don't need as much sleep as I did when I was fully human."

"I know love, but you and our baby need plenty of rest."

"Trust me Edward, we're getting it, we're fine." I rolled onto my back and softly placed my hands over my growing belly. It was beginning to get quite prominent now, even though it had been just a week and a half since all the drama of my change and finding out I was pregnant. Carlisle has been checking the baby and I every day, though he still can't see him or her with the ultrasound. Its heartbeat is still slow and steady like mine, which is a safe and reassuring sound to us all. He thinks the baby is growing well, although much faster than a normal baby, but that so far, the human part of me has been coping and expanding well.

Abruptly Edward rolls away from me and I can't help but admire his naked chest and back as he moves, I will never get enough of him. He pulls something out of the bedside draw and moves back to lean against the headboard. "Are you happy Edward?" I abruptly blurt out. "Happy? About what?" He asks, somewhat startled and looking down at me intently.

"Me changing? The baby? Everything?" I ask quietly.

"Oh my love," he says lifting me to sit in between his legs, his body wrapping tightly around me as he nuzzles into my neck. "I love you more than ever my Bella." He says huskily into my ear.

"Even though I've changed?"

"Bella I couldn't be happier. You're with me, that's all I ask. Now you're having my baby, apart from being scared to death about the safety of both of you, I'm happy."

"Me too. But I've changed, you don't mind? Don't miss the old me?"

"Bella, yes you've changed, but now I've got the best of both worlds - even though I admit I might worry less if you were a full vampire. But I'm happy, enchanted and totally in love with who you are now my love. Your always beautiful chocolate eyes are now accented by those remarkable crimson rings around your irises. Your legs and arms feel soft and more like mine" He punctuated his husky words by running his beautiful hands slowly up and down my legs and arms, causing shivers to spread throughout my body.

"While this preciousness is the old Bella," He says proudly, gently pulling apart my dressing gown and cupping my naked growing belly within his large hands. He reached down beside him and squeezed some moisturiser into his hands - ahh so that's what he got out of the draw before. He slowly begins to rub the moisturiser onto my belly, gently circling, his soft touch causing my body to melt with pleasure. "Always so warm, so soft, so human, so full of life, and these, hmm well they just keep getting bigger and better" he says moving to moisturise my naked and generous breasts. I turned to look up at him over my shoulder and his eyes were smouldering with desire, desire for me. I grinned with pure happiness and he met me half-way, our lips joining in desire, happiness and above all, love. "I love you so much my love, I always will." He vowed.

All of a sudden Edward broke our hungry lips apart and rapidly pulled my night gown back together. I looked at him in concern but was interrupted by a loud knock and then the huge form of Emmett suddenly barging into our room. "By all means Em come in, make yourself at home" Edward mumbles sarcastically. "Sure thing bro wouldn't have it any other way" he laughed as he launched himself onto the end of the bed. I nearly bounce to the roof with the force of Emmett's landing and Edward wraps his arms around me protectively, "Careful Em" he eyed him angrily. Em chuckles, "I'd never hurt Bella or our lil M.V.P"

"M.V.P?" We both ask in unison, what was Emmett up to now...

"Our child is not a player Em." Edward says sternly

Emmett just stares at Edward like he's an alien and then bursts into a roar of laughter, "Not yet" he grins. But is quickly shot down by another angry look from Edward. I try really hard to hide my grin but Emmett sees and gives me a cheeky wink, which of course Edward catches. He then turns on me, "Oh yeah let's all just gang up on the mean old Dad already" he cries in mock indignation. "Well he is old" Emmett chuckles, receiving another blazing look from Edward.

"Alright alright" Emmett concedes, raising his hands in surrender. "Our M.V.P. Our Mini- Vam- Pire, get it?" he grins, eyes blazing with humour, begging us to get his joke. "Although I'm thinking now it should actually be M.H.P"

"Huh" we both mutter, thinking Em's finally lost it. "Yeah our Mini-Half-Pire" he says with another wide toothy grin. Edward and I both look at each other, and then quickly attack Emmett with our pillows. Edward mutters "I don't think he should be able to talk to our baby, think of the mind corruption, can we risk it Bella?" He chuckles.

After thoroughly attacking Emmett with our pillows, with a few feather casualties along the way, I slump back onto Edward's chest while Emmett lounges at the end of our bed. We just enjoy spending some quite quality time together, as we haven't really had much of a chance to do that lately, with all that has been going on. Emmett eventually mutters quietly what we're all thinking, "I miss them, how much longer can they stay away?"

"I know Em, we miss them too. Alice said it wouldn't be much longer, you know her, she's probably got some big plan in action and is just waiting for the perfect moment to make their grand entrance." I said trying to inject as much hope as I could into my words, but we were all worried about why Alice and Jasper had still not returned. It was my fault and I needed to see them so I could tell them how sorry I was. But there was no way I could voice this to Edward, I had enough of his lectures the last time I did. Also the worry was bad for the baby, so I just tried to push it to the back of my mind and would deal with it when the time was right.

Edward suddenly sighed, having had enough of the heavy atmosphere and whispered into my ear, "Would you like some breakfast love?"

"Breakfast, yes, hmm pancakes and then...mountain lion, yep I definitely feel like something feisty."

"Easy Kitty" Em chuckles and reached to pull me up and out of bed, but as my feet touch the ground my hand swiftly comes to my mouth and I know I've turned even paler. I see Em looks to Edward in concern as he pulls me tightly into his bear-like grasp in an attempt to comfort me. Edward shakes his head, "I wouldn't do that Em if I were you, get outta her way."

"Why?" Em asks. But before Edward can answer I finally break free of Em's tight embrace and sprint into the bathroom to throw up. I vaguely hear Em finally understand and chuckle "Ahh there she blows" in a poor pirate accent. Edward runs in after me as per usual and holds my hair back while I wait for the morning sickness to pass.

"Em we'll meet you downstairs" Edward shouts out to Emmett who I presume is still standing in bemusement in our bedroom. When it finally passes Edward turns the shower on and gently picks me up off the bathroom floor, slowly pulling my nightgown away from my body. He quickly shucks off his boxers and pulls me into his arms carrying me into the shower. He gently washes my body, cherishing every inch of me and delicately washes my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. He does this every morning after my morning sickness, always so gentle, always so loving.

I turn in his arms and slowly kiss his moist lips, offering my thanks and love. I can feel that he's hard already, and I love that I have that effect on him, but he refuses to make love to me in the shower. Trust me I've tried! We are in here together every morning, but he says it's too dangerous for me and the baby, because we could slip or something. I always acquiesce though; he's got enough to worry about.

But it doesn't mean I can't tease and tempt him, just like now, as he emits a feral growl and rips his mouth away from my hungry lips. "Bella you're insatiable, what am I going to do with you?" He looks deeply into my eyes. I grin back at him "Oh I know just what you could do" and I rub my naked body up against his, causing another guttural growl from the back of his throat. "Oh God," he mumbles, "Enough, breakfast, now. Before I do something I might regret." "Aww you sure, I could make it worth your while" I smirk at him. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, and I know he's at his limit. I ease my body away from his and place a gentle kiss on his cheek "Okay later then." I sigh and reluctantly step out of the shower. But not before muttering softly "I'll just have to take care of it myself then" "What?" I hear his sharp shout from behind me as he clambers out of the shower. "Nothing" I grin, God I love getting a rise out of him, literally!

We finally make it downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Bella" Esme greets me, giving me a soft peck on the cheek before putting her hand on my belly, "Morning little one" she coos as Edward grins from ear to ear. "Morning Edward" she says over her shoulder to him. I place my hand over Esme's, squeezing it gently, sharing our joy of the life inside of me. She brings her other hand to squeeze mine; her eyes alight with pure joy and love. I feel so giddy and happy with how happy we have made Esme. She reluctantly releases her hold upon me and turns back to the stove, "Bella I've made you pancakes, I hope you hungry." "Of course Esme, I'm always hungry for your pancakes, but you didn't have to do that, I could've made them." "Nonsense" she says, "It's the least I could do and I love having the opportunity to actually cook for someone, it makes me happy Bella" she smiles. "Well thank you" I say giving her a smile before sitting down and demolishing four pancakes with fruit and syrup.

"Mmm Esme, so good" I moan when I finish, "If you keep cooking like that, I'll be the size of a house in no time" I chuckle. "Well," Edward says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders "I'm sure you'll still be the most beautiful house I've ever seen" he grins. "Oh ha ha Edward, really funny" I scowl. "I'm joking love, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes and," he says while bringing a hand to rub my belly, whispering huskily into my ear "Even sexier ripe with my baby." I smile up at him, "Smooth Cullen, real smooth" but softly kiss his lips anyway.

Edward quickly turns towards the living room and Rosalie...tentatively walks in. "Hi Bella" she says softly. "Hi Rosalie." I mutter back timidly. She stands off to the side looking hesitant when Emmett walks in, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He looks into her eyes intently, seemingly giving Rosalie confidence. She finally turns to me and mutters softly "Bella, will you call me Rose?" I'm stunned to say the least; this was the last thing I was expecting. "Okay Rose" I say softly with a small but genuine smile.

Rose takes another deep breath, "Um Bella, you can tell me to butt out, but I took the liberty of getting you some maternity clothes and stuff. I know you don't like shopping and you haven't really had the chance to shop lately. I hope that's okay? I just wanted to apologise for the other day and to help you in some way. And this is something I enjoy or would've, you know..." She says softly looking down at the end.

I jump off the breakfast stool and tentatively approach Rose; she looks so vulnerable and fragile at the moment, and I bravely wrap my arms around her. "Thank you Rose. That is really nice of you; I appreciate your help so much." I smile softly at her. She looks down longingly at me and my belly, the silence is thick until I see Edward smile kindly at her out of the corner of my eye. I look at him quickly but he's just looking at Rose, who is looking at my belly. "May I?" She suddenly asks softly, nodding towards my belly. I nod but she hesitates, I tentatively reach for her hand and bring it to gently rest on my rounded belly. Her vampire hand is cool on my still human skin there, but she's so gentle, slowly moving her hand around, caressing my baby bump. The look of pure joy and wonder on her face is astonishing and I glimpse Esme watching our exchange from the corner of my eye. She looks so proud of Rose and would probably be crying now if she could. Rose whispers a soft but heartfelt thanks to me, looking deeply into my eyes before she turns into Emmett's comforting and tight embrace. He takes her upstairs, mouthing a silent thanks to me and Edward as they leave. For all of Rosalie's tough exterior, there's a vulnerable but beautiful woman inside her that is still suffering so much from her human existence.

*******

We were just returning from an afternoon of hunting, when we sprint passed what Edward mentions is the treaty line with the wolves. Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks and comes to stand protectively in front of me, I tense up, "Edward what is it?" I ask desperately. "Something you, nor I can no longer avoid...Jacob." He sighs.

"Oh." I mutter, with a mixture of joy tinged with sadness, this isn't going to be pleasant.

Edward suddenly chuckles dryly. "What?" I ask. "Jacob wants to know who the stupid bloodsucker with the funny smell is." I snort, and shout "Gee's tell me how you really feel Jake." Edward, not quickly enough wraps his hand around my mouth, shaking his head no at me, but it's too late. He sighs, "Probably not the best way to break it to him Bella." "He doesn't know?" I ask incredulously. "No, no one does, they think you're still with Alice, that's she having some big emotional meltdown somewhere."

"Oh." I mutter.

"So now he's really pissed, he thinks I changed you against your will because you didn't even say goodbye."

"What?" I practically yell. "Easy love" Edward says as he wraps me in his embrace. "It's not like that Jacob, phase, come see her yourself. Talk to her please, you need to understand,"

"Well I don't really want to see you either, but you need to do this for Bella." Edward said to Jake, God I hated these one sided conversations, couldn't Jake just come and talk to me like we used to, I didn't want to lose that.

"Fine, you hurt her in any way and I'll rip your head off. You understand?" Edward finished fiercely, turning towards me. "His angry, but only at me. He's going to phase back and come and talk to you okay?" I nod and turn towards the forest where Edward is looking. With my new eye sight I can see further than ever and quickly make out the approaching form of Jacob emerging through the thick undergrowth.

I could see the instant Jacob noticed something was wrong, different about me. I was standing side on to him, wrapped in Edward's protective embrace. Jake's eyes instantly zeroed in upon my own, widening in shock at their crimson rings and widening further when he spotted my baby bump barely concealed by my now too-small t-shirt. I could hear from where I was his harsh intake of breath. "Bella" he cried, "What has he done to you? God Bella no" his eyes now noting my pale face and skin so like Edwards. His dark eyes filled with pain, my heart tearing in half at the sorrow I was causing him. "Oh Jake" I cried "I'm so sorry" I went to move towards him but Edward held me tightly in his arms. "He's dangerous Bella; he could phase at any second and hurt you. He's in shock, unstable."

"I'd never hurt her you filthy bloodsucker, anyway she's one of you now, so I couldn't hurt that easily anyway" Jake barked back at Edward.

I huffed, "Love you too Jake" I replied dryly. He didn't respond to me, instead glaring at Edward. "How could you change her? When she's pregnant no less? What's wrong with you? You couldn't even let her say goodbye? Did you even give her the choice you selfish bastard" he sneered.

I felt Edward tense but I gripped his arm reassuringly. He looked into my eyes and I sighed tiredly, giving him a weak smile, "Just tell him, get it over with, he's not going to like it anyway" I whispered sadly. I knew Jake wouldn't be able to see past what I am, what I will be, what we are now and it tore me apart. But the simple thing was I loved my baby and Edward more, end-of-story. Edward proceeded to tell Jake the whole story from Jasper attacking me, to finding out I was pregnant. He listened quietly but slowly I saw his body begin to tense and tremble, finally exploding "So your breeding more filthy bloodsuckers? Half-pires? Mutant Edward spawn? The treaty is broken Edward, you leave us with no choice, you knew the rules."

"Jake," I begged, "Please, it was an accident." "Yeah well, you can't tell me that it wasn't planned for the future, it was going to come to this sooner or later."

"What about Charlie," I begged, "Are you going to kill me? His only daughter?"

"Well what's he going to say when he finds out his only daughter is a bloodsucker? Because that's what you are aren't you Bella? Answer me?" He growled angrily.

"Yes." I whispered looking down at the ground, but was stopped when Edward put his hand under my chin lifting it up to look into my eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of love. Nothing at all, I'm proud and happy you're like me." He said softly and warmly to me. Jacob scoffed and made throwing up sounds, "Gah. If you don't mind, enough of the mushy stuff."

"Don't like it leave" Edward said sternly, clearly having enough of Jacob's disrespect of me. "Leave Charlie to us. We understand about the treaty but you need to recognize that it was broken accidently. Please give us time for Bella and the baby and then we'll be leaving, the treaty won't matter, please just give us the time, for Bella's sake, she doesn't need this stress. Jacob scoffed again, "I'm sure she could handle it."

"She's still half human Jacob, she and the baby are still very vulnerable. The last thing Bella needs is you causing her undue stress, producing blood pressure issues or other problems." Edward almost growled. _The mention of my blood conjured up the memory of seeing my new half-pire blood for the first time the other day when Carlisle gave me my blood test, I'm not sure what influence stress would have upon that dark sticky substance..._

I had finally had enough and I tried to pull from Edward's embrace but he wouldn't let me. I looked into his eyes, imploring him to let me do this, it had to be me. There was no way Jake was going to listen to any of Edward's reasoning, they just couldn't see past each other's differences. Finally Edward let me go and I pulled away, carefully making my way closer to Jake. I stopped a few safe metres away from his still trembling human form. "Jake," I whispered, his eyes flinching in pain with my different tone of voice. "Jake it's still me. It'll always be me, just like you'll always be you. What _you_ are doesn't make _who_ you are Jake. I didn't turn away from you; please don't turn away from me when I need you so much now."

I took a tentative step towards him and slowly another, maintaining eye contact. "Please Jake, it's just me. I'm the same inside." He scoffed, "There's a filthy bloodsucker growing insider you now. How's that the same?" He yelled.

"Jake, don't you ever say anything like that again!" I yelled, seeing him startled by the venom in my voice, I was very protective of my baby. "How would you feel if it was your baby Jake? What if it was a smelly wolf inside me hey? You'd be proud wouldn't you? Well that's how we feel Jake; this baby is a part of me and Edward. Please you've just got to accept that, get past it. Please for me, I need you, I miss you." I softly begged. I knew it was selfish to ask this of him, but he was still my sun, I still wanted him in my life.

We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours and finally his trembling body seemed to calm down. I closed the last few steps to him and he finally wrapped his hot arms around me embracing me, forgiving me. "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean for it to be this way." I said softly. "I know Bells, I know." He said hugging me tightly. "You kinda do stink though." He chuckled. "Yeah well, you don't smell to good yourself" I grinned back at him.

"Jake," I whispered, "Please just promise to give us some time, that's all we ask, please?" I suddenly heard Edward move behind us and Jake stiffened in my arms, sighing roughly and pulling away. "I'm not the alpha I don't have the power to decide this." Jake sighed. "You could be, you should be" Edward muttered. "What?" Jake barked. "Nothing" Edward sighed.

"I'll have to put it to Sam and the elders to decide. We'll be in contact with Carlisle and let you know what we decide. Watch your backs and stay on your land for now." Jake said as he gave me one last pain-filled glance and abruptly turned, heading back into the forest. I stood with my arms empty and before I knew it, Edward's strong arms were holding my fragile form from collapsing upon the ground. "It will be alright my love. He loves you too much to hurt you, we all do, I could see it in his heart. He will convince them not to hurt you." He said gently, softly grazing my forehead with his lips. "I hope that your right. I just hate that I keep hurting him Edward, he doesn't deserve this." "I know Bella, I never wanted it to happen this way...but I won't deny you or myself the joy of each other and our baby" Edward said with finality, kissing my lips fiercely.

We slowly make our way back to the house where all is quiet. Edward carries me upstairs and gently sits me on the edge of the bed. I tried to pull him down with me, kissing him hard, but he appears reluctant. "Aren't you tired love?" He asks in between my kisses. "No I'm hungry" I breathe. "Oh, would you like me to make you something?"Edward asks. "Hmm yes...you" I smirk at Edward, as his eyes widen in shock, his mouth opens but nothing comes out. "Make love to me Edward. Show me how much you need me, how much you love me. Make me feel whole again" I begged. I think he sensed my desperate need to be held, to be at one with each other because he immediately locked his lips to mine. Kissing me fiercely, his tongue tangling with mine, joining us as one, desperate to share our love.

When I wake up in the morning I roll over and am surprised, Edward is not there. I experience a moment of panic before I spot a piece of paper with his elegant scrawl upon his pillow; I smile and read his letter:

Good morning my love,

I trust you slept well. Thank you for last night, it was...most pleasurable.

I'm sorry I can't be with you this morning, but I have a surprise for you today, which I must organise. Enjoy your day and I will see you later on.

I love you my love, missing you already.

Yours always, Edward.

* * *

So was it worth the wait? Review and let me know what you thought!

Come on all you fav's and alert's peeps too! (I know who you are ;D)

I can't wait for what happens next chapter; I'm so giddy with excitement :D

Just a quick fic rec: Check out Assassin's Creed, by the beautiful TishPhoenix, it's in my fav's. There's nothing like a fiesty Bella!

Also those waiting for the outtakes from Sex Adventures, Jasper & Alice's should be up in a few days ;D

Luv Morgs xxoo


	13. Chapter 13 Heart of Light

**Edward:** Holy crap Morgs! Is this really an update?

**Morgs**: Ha ha Eddie. What does it look like?

**Edward**: Well clearly it's been over 3 months since I've seen one, so forgive me if it's a little hard to recognise.

**Morgs**: *Cringes and hides face in hands* I know, I know. I feel horrible. Do you think they'll ever forgive me?

**Edward**: Well, I of all people know that RL has been kicking your butt lately & that your writing time has been severely restricted. Bella and I are just thankful that you finally got this chapter written, it was pretty momentous for us you know?

**Morgs**: Of course I know, I wrote it you dumbass!

**Edward**: And good job that you did. Just a warning, this is majorly fluffy. But enjoy it, I know I did! *Says with smug & satisfied grin*

**Morgs**: *smirks* So did Bella apparently

**Edward**: *cocks eyebrow seductively* Oh really? What did she say?

**Morgs**: A woman never tells Eddie boy

**Edward**: *leans in close with dazzling eyes and whispers seductively in Morgs' ear* Come on Morgs, I know you wanna tell me. Come on, for me...

*Whack* Ouch. Fuck Rose! What was that for?

**Rose**: Leave Morgs alone, you know she has no resistance against you and your so-called charms. If you want her to finish this fic we need her focused, not dazzled into oblivion by you!

**Edward**: I know, I know. *Grins widely* It's just so much fun getting her all riled up.

**Morgs**: *waves hands* Guys you do know I'm still in the room, right?

**Edward**: Yeah of course, I could never forget you *grins sweetly at Morgs*

**Rose**: Edward, focus. Morgs You too! If we ever want to see this fic finished...

**Morgs**: I know, this fic will be finished I assure you and you definitely won't have to wait another 3 months for an update. Especially now with Bella cracking the whip, she's scary when she gets impatient

**Edward**: Yeah I know, but it's kinda hot *grins with faraway look*

**Rose**: *clicks fingers in front of Edward* Focus Eddie boy. It's time to find out what this long awaited surprise is.

**Edward**: Oh yeah * rubs hands together excitedly* Enjoy my lovelies

*Rose turns towards Morgs*

**Rose**: So while they read, get your head down and type, we want to see the next chapter before, I don't know, next year! Don't make me send in Bella!

**Morgs**: *Holds hands up in submission * Ok, ok I'm a typing. Edward?

**Edward**: Oh yeah, Morgs doesn't own Twilight or any characters. Enjoy!

_Previously: BPOV_

_When I awoke in the morning I rolled over and was surprised to find Edward was not beside me. I experienced a moment of panic before I spied a piece of paper marked with his elegant scrawl upon his pillow; I smiled and read his letter: _

_Good morning my love,_

_I trust you slept well. Thank you for last night, it was...most pleasurable. _

_I'm sorry I can't be with you this morning, but I have a surprise for you tonight which I must organise. Enjoy your day and I will see you later on. _

_I love you, my love. Missing you already._

_Yours always, Edward_

BPOV:

I rolled over and snuggled into Edward's pillow, inhaling his earthy and unique scent, missing him already. I clutched his precious love note tightly to my chest, grinning giddily in anticipation of what was to come. My reaction surprising even myself, because despite my well-known adversity to all things related to the notion of "surprise." I couldn't help but feel that Edward's surprise for me this time, would be nothing but joyful. I smiled and sighed happily as I rolled onto my back and gently brought my hands to softly caress my ever growing baby bump. I softly whispered to my bump, "What's Daddy up to hey little one?"

A wide grin spread across my face at the thought of Edward as a Daddy. It had a nice ring to it and I know that he will be a wonderful father. I couldn't help the images that popped into my head of what our little one could possibly look like. Our baby was already such a precious being, born out of such adversity and unusual circumstances, and I knew that he or she will be treasured like no other. I couldn't help the joy that spread through me at the thought of a little bronze haired baby with bright green eyes nestled in our arms. Boy or girl, human or vampire...or something in between, I knew I wouldn't have it any other way.

I lay languidly in bed for a few more moments, enjoying the rare day of bright sunshine that filtered into the room, before my relaxation was interrupted by the swift entrance of Esme and Rose as they filtered in and joined me on the bed. Esme softly kissed my forehead, wishing me a good morning while Rose looked tentative and nervous until I gave her a gentle urging look, silently asking her what was wrong. Finally realising after her furtive glances back and forth between my face and baby bump, I smiled genuinely at her, my heart clenching for her. I gently nodded that it was okay and she moved closer to reverently touch my belly, visibly sighing in content at the touch of precious life held within.

"So any idea what Edward's up to ladies?" I abruptly blurted, hoping to catch them off guard and find out the big surprise. But as soon as I uttered the words, their faces quickly masked up, revealing nothing. I inwardly smirked, _you're good Edward, I'll give you that. I'll just have to discover the surprise some other way. I can tell the girls won't crack. I wonder what he could be possibly promising for their cooperation._

"No idea," they chimed innocently together- too innocently.

"Mmm hmm sure girls, but for some reason I just don't believe you. However, right now, me and the little one have a giant craving for some chocolate chip pancakes," I said with a chuckle, patting my tummy gently.

"Coming right up sweetie," Esme said with a sweet smile, patting my arm as she moved off the bed. She had such a kind heart, I wanted to do something to repay her for all the kindness she has lovingly bestowed upon me, maybe Edward would know of something I could do for her. Rose shifted upon the bed, bringing me back from my thoughts and looked down at me, her eyes unwittingly betraying her pain and envy of my situation before she quickly put her mask back up, her attempted smile not quite reaching her eyes as she left the bedroom.

"Well little one, no answers to be had from them. Perhaps we'll just have to wait and see what Daddy is up to, as much as the thought annoys me." I huffed as I shuffled out of bed, however the instant my feet hit the floor I was once again hit by the overwhelming wave of nausea that could only signal the onslaught of the terrible morning sickness that seemed to plague my pregnancy. I hastily stood and clutched my hand to my mouth as my stomach rolled violently and raced to empty my poor stomach before it unwillingly did it for me.

As I hovered over the bowl heaving, the absence of my love hit home. No matter what, he had always been here for me every morning since he had found out about the baby and my morning sickness. He was always there to hold my hair back and to gently rub soothing circles on my back as he whispered soothing words of his love for me and our baby. I knew then, that whatever he was planning today had to be of something of great importance for him to leave me like this.

Finally after what felt like hours, my stomach seemed to settle and I sat back from the toilet, caressing my tummy as I was silently thankful for my vampire legs and the stamina it gave them. My poor human legs wouldn't have been able to handle the pain and strain from kneeling on the hard tiles for such long periods of time.

I was just about to lift myself off the floor when I caught a glimpse of pale blue in the corner of my eye. With my vampire sight I quickly focused upon it and gasped when I realised it was a bunch of freesias nestled where Edward would normally sit next to me. My heart clenched at his thoughtfulness, even when he couldn't be here, he still found a way for his presence to settle me, and with the freesia's from our meadow, so meaningful to both of us and our love, my heart swelled with love for him. I quickly spied another piece of paper marked with his familiar scrawl within the buds, and read his words:

_Forgive me, my love._

_I hate to be away from you when you need me so_

_I promise I will make it up to you, my heart._

_I love you Bella and I can't wait to see you_

_Not long now, my love_

_My heart is yours always, Edward _

How did I ever get this lucky? How did I ever find him? How did he find me? To witness and feel the love of someone so genuine, so true, and so pure of heart was to me, simply astounding. I still felt like I had to pinch myself everyday just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, however even in my dreams, I mused, I still would not have been able to do justice to the beautiful soul that was Edward.

I quickly had my human moments in the bathroom, before dressing in some of the new maternity clothes Rose had so thoughtfully bought me. I slowly made my way downstairs to the kitchen and generously took my fill of Esme's delicious chocolate chip pancakes. "Mmm Esme, they were just what the doctor ordered, simply delicious"

"I distinctly don't remember writing a prescription for pancakes Bella, but the "Doctor" is glad that you are eating." Carlisle said with a wide smile upon entering the room and giving me a soft kiss on the forehead before moving to embrace Esme. "How's the thirst Bella?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"It's manageable so far. Edward is very vigilant that it doesn't ever get to be too much for me, but I am still not used to the taste of rust, no matter how much it quenches the burn," I said with a disgusted face. Carlisle chuckled softly, "It does take some getting used to Bella, but both you and the baby are doing very well sweetheart. Just enjoy yourself while you can."

"I will Carlisle; I would enjoy it even more if people didn't continue to keep me in the dark about my surprise!" I half growled with a grin, causing Esme to chuckle at me, "Bella, dear, it wouldn't be a surprise now then would it?"

"No I guess not, but you all know how much I hate them."

"Yes sweetheart, but I know you'll love this one," she smiled knowingly.

"Now that's just unfair, you can't tell me things like that and then leave it there," I said with a frustrated huff. Carlisle smiled at me with sympathy as he made his way out of the kitchen, offering over his shoulder with a smile. "You'll find out soon enough Bella, just be patient." I huffed again; it wouldn't be soon enough for me.

I made my way into the lounge room and flopped down on the couch beside Rose to watch some TV hoping to pass the time, while I wondered how much longer he could possibly be, and what the hell he could be up to. He better not be getting me a car or something like that, I mused. Only to be interrupted by the sudden sound of a car turning off the highway and crunching the gravel as it drove up the drive way. I turned to Rose expectantly with the hope of Edward's return, but she just shook her head at me, the look in her eyes causing panic to rise in my chest. This was clearly an unexpected visitor and from the look in her eyes and the sudden frantic appearance of the rest of family into the lounge room with their anxious looks outside which suddenly all turned towards me, I knew our visitor was... human.

I frantically met each of their gazes, my questions and fear burning wildly. I was- what could best be described as a new born half-vampire who was yet to confront a human. I didn't know if I and my thirst were ready for this. I quickly jumped to my feet, panic spreading throughout my body, words spewing forth from me with vampire speed "I'm not ready...I can't do this...What if I..."

"Hush Bella," Esme soothed as she wrapped me in her embrace, "You've got to calm down. Stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know. I just don't know if I'm ready for this yet." I cried.

"Bella," Emmett soothed at my side. "You can do this; we won't let you hurt anyone. From what you have shown so far, it appears that you have remarkable self control already. We'll just stand in the corner, if the thirst gets too much for you, Rose and I will hold you back." He said as he gave me a reassuring bear hug.

"You can do this Bella. From my preliminary observations I think your draw to blood is not as strong as that of a full new born and therefore I think you will be able to handle this. We would never put you into a situation that we didn't think you could handle Bella, you must have faith in yourself." Carlisle said wisely as only he could, spoken confidently with his many, many years of experience.

I felt my body tense and stiffen as the car finally pulled to a stop and the offending human loped slowly to the front door, the startling peal of the doorbell ringing out to break the tense silence. I could hear the human's every breath and the pounding of their heart, the blood pulsing rapidly through their veins. I felt a slight burning in my throat, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. Carlisle gave me a final searching glance and I nodded at him from the corner of the room that I was okay and he slowly opened the door.

Instantly a gust of wind moved swiftly through the house, the scent of the human rapidly thrust upon me, assaulting my every sense. I tensed further, instinctively moving into a slight crouch as a small snarl emanated from deep within my chest. Emmett quickly placed a reassuring but firm hand on my shoulder, while Rose whispered soothing words to me over and over.

There efforts reached me through the overwhelming onslaught of the humans' presence, but I couldn't help but feel that if Edward were here I would be that much calmer. I watched intently from the corner of the room, out of sight as Carlisle greeted the man and conducted a short exchange before signing for a small package. In the blink of an eye the exchange was over and the human was on his way, unscathed.

I finally dragged in a much needed breath and felt everyone's gaze descend upon me. Emmett abruptly lifted me into a bear hug, "You did it Bells! Your first human and not even an attempt to take a bite."

I looked around the room stunned, I guess I did it, I smiled to myself. Carlisle looked at me with a penetrating gaze, silently questioning my experience. "I felt thirst, my throat burned upon his scent, but it was nowhere need as bad as I thought it would be. I could control it, perhaps now I could see Charlie," I said with undisguised hope, only for it to be crushed by the sad gazes of those around me.

"Bella, despite the obvious changes in your human appearance, I hate to say it, but you didn't take a breath the whole time the man was here. You can't hold your breath for that long around Charlie, and seeing as you aren't a full vampire and still need to breathe you still need to work on it further before you could even think of seeing Charlie," Rose stated softly but truthfully.

"I guess, I just miss him," I said despondently, my brief glimmer of hope fading swiftly.

"I know sweetheart, we'll work on it. Now that you've had your first exposure, it should only get easier with time. Don't give up on Charlie; he hasn't given up on you Bella." Carlisle said kindly moving to embrace me with a fatherly hug, it was kind and what I needed but it still wasn't Charlie.

Carlisle pulled back from my arms and handed me a brown paper package, I looked at him curiously and he said it was for me. Me? Who would be sending me packages, and then it clicked, Edward. But why? Was he trying to test me by using a human to deliver it? He knew how much I wanted to see Charlie again; perhaps he was aiming to build my confidence? To give me hope that it was still a possibility...

I moved to the couch and opened the package to see that it contained an old red leather bound book. It was about the size of my palm and clearly very old, it looked treasured and well-used, the gold lettering worn and faded, but still legible. The title was simple yet profound: "My Life, my Love." I opened it up and the smell of the yellowed and musty pages hit me, instantly calming and reassuring me as I read the subtitle: "A collection of 16th and 17th century works of love and the lives it fulfilled." I reverently moved through the pages, astounded by the thoughtfulness and the love behind Edward's gift when another familiar piece of writing caught my eye. I reached for the envelope hidden in between the pages and nearly dropped it when shocked by the weight of the envelope that obviously contained something more than just a letter. I looked around the room with questions upon my lips, but find I am all alone.

I gently placed the book down on my lap and carefully opened the envelope, once again experiencing a flashback to the night of my birthday. I didn't think I will ever be able to look at another envelope again without experiencing flashbacks of that fateful night, because even though I can feel some of my human memories beginning to fade, that night will be with me forever. I pulled the envelope open and reached for the enclosed note when something inside glimmered in the bright sunshine of the day, catching my eye.

I reached in and felt the sensation of cold metal as I pulled the object out and in the bright light I finally saw an object that took my breath away. It was a delicate platinum necklace crowned with what looked like a solid crystal heart pendant. However by the way said pendant was glinting and refracting the light of the sunny day, I knew for a fact that the pendant was more than likely a diamond, a big one at that. I immediately began feel angry at Edward for spending money on me, but just as I began to get worked up, I remembered the letter and hastily grabbed it up, eager for an explanation of such extravagance:

_My love, I know what you're thinking, just stop please. _

_I love you so much and I wanted to give you this. _

_This necklace was my mothers and has been passed through the many generations before her. It is called "The heart of light" and that's exactly what you are Bella. My heart and my shining light._

_Please accept this heart of mine, it would please me no end to see you wearing my heart as you already wholly possess it._

_Please continue to be the light on the dawn of my days, placing a golden glow on the never ending twilights of our days and shine the guiding light of your stars upon our love for eternity._

_I love you my Bella, please accept my gifts. Read the book, and despite the thousand upon thousand words within its many pages, know that they could never be enough to convey the depth and strength of my love for you my one & only, my forever and my always._

_My Bella._

Internally I'm a blubbering mess upon reading his heartfelt words, but on the outside there are no tears of joy streaming down my face like I feel there should be, just another of the many changes it will take time to get used to. I read and re-read his words of love over and over again, the smile upon my face growing wider and wider every time. I gently caress the glinting heart within my grasp, the concept of him giving me his heart fills me with joy and I know I cannot refuse him this. I quickly clasp it behind my neck and vow to never part with it or my love ever again. The feeling of the stone against my skin is comforting, sending a shiver of warmth through me and I feel closer to him somehow already. I press the stone against my chest, as if holding his heart to my own and I sigh in content as I open the first page of the book and begin to read the fables of love that cannot compare to the love in our hearts.

***

I'm awoken from my slumber by someone gently jostling me as they sit next to me on the couch. I look up and see its Rose as I give her a sleepy smile. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Time to get dressed sleeping beauty," she smirks at me.

"Huh?" I manage to mutter with confusion, rubbing my eyes to wake up from where I had fallen asleep while reading the poems of love. Rose startled me as she thrust a large white box wrapped in gold ribbon into my hands, urging me to quickly open it. Which I quickly do, seeing no option to refuse an overzealous Rose when she appeared to be in such a good mood. I pulled upon the ends of the ribbon and worked the lid of the box off, pulling the gold tissue paper apart to reveal glimmers of light and the smoothness of midnight blue silk. I gasp at the sight, tentatively reaching to pull the delicate fabric out of the box and sit in awe at the beautiful dress in my hands. It's exquisite and seemingly perfectly cut for my expanding body. Sleeveless, with a v-cut in front & back and coming to just above the knee, where there is a hem of delicate beading of black, silver and more midnight blue. It's demure yet deceptively sexy, it's perfect. As I stand from the couch to hold the dress up and get a better look a piece of paper flutters to the floor from within the folds of the dress. I bend down; expecting to once again see the familiar scrawl of my love, but this time it's blank. I quickly open the note and bring a hand rapidly to my face in shock as I gasp, "Alice." Quickly slumping back to the couch in shock:

_My dearest Bella,_

_Words cannot convey how much I miss you, my sister and when I saw what Edward had planned for you, I knew I had to do this for you. _

_Please accept my gift, because if I cannot be with you in person, at least let me do this for you._

_I love you Bella, we both do._

_Enjoy your night_

_Alice xoxo_

Once again if I could cry I would, instead I just launched myself into Rose's awaiting arms, sobbing silently into her neck with the pain of missing them both.

Rose eventually calmed me down and then with Esme's help me, got me dressed and did my hair and makeup. My mahogany tresses gently upswept with soft curls cascading delicately down the exposed expanse of my back. I thought I looked nice and only hoped that Edward would think so too, as I sat alone in our room to wait while overlooking the forest.

Suddenly I was startled from my reflections by the fluttering of wings. A beautiful stark white dove flew up to the balcony, and sat upon the railing with an envelope in its beak. I was surprised by its appearance because normally they, like most animals, are afraid of vampires and even halfpires. Edward must have gone to a lot of effort to coax the bird to do his bidding, because clearly after the day I'd been having, this had the hallmark and devotion of Edward written all over it.

My suspicions confirmed as I opened the note:

_Follow the petals my love, come find me. I'm waiting for you, my heart._

I quickly moved through the house searching for these petals or anyone else, but the house was deserted. Eventually I found the beginning of a trail at the back of the house marked by a scattering of stark white rose petals, their sweet scent permeating the air. As I crept through the forest following the trail, twilight descended. The sun lowering and casting the forest in a beautiful golden light as little tea light candles began to guide my way. Their flickering light gently nestled amongst the branches and undergrowth, guiding me to my love.

My anticipation and anxiousness grew with every step I took, my thoughts buzzing inside my head, what was he up to? And how much longer before I could see his dazzling golden eyes with my own? With the way he looks at me, with such love and devotion, I couldn't wait to see him again.

Eventually I began to see the faint glow of golden light up ahead, steadily growing stronger with each step I took. As I looked around I realised I was very close to our meadow and my anticipation grew even stronger at the thought of our special place.

As I finally neared the entrance to the meadow, the trees ahead glowed brightly in the light coming from within and music began to play. The soft strains of a piano, its notes so poignant and heartfelt and I could instantly tell it was a composition by Edward. I brushed through the trees guarding the entrance to our sacred place, and the sight before me stopped me instantly in my tracks. I gasped loudly in shock, my hand flying to my mouth.

It's beautiful, magical and breathtaking, my mind and words cannot do it justice. It was magical beforehand, but now... the light is luminescent, candles on every available surface, in tea lights to hurricane lamps. Everywhere else there are freesias' creating a beautiful blue and white carpet. There's shimmering white organza draped on and from the trees all around the meadow, and in the candlelight it creates an almost golden halo surrounding the meadow. Producing an intimate room of sorts with a roof of glimmering stars appearing with the onset of nightfall.

In the centre of all this, as I move further in, is a patch of white soft silk on the meadow floor nestled amongst the freesia's. Scattered upon this is mounds of white silk cushions of every size, almost creating a cloud of silk. In the middle of this, a picnic is set up, with more candles and what looks like two champagne glasses filled with orange juice. But what strikes me most of all, is that my love, my Edward is nowhere to be seen.

I creep further into our meadow and find a note atop of the basket wrapped around a length of white silk, it's a blindfold, _put me on_. I sit down amongst the cushions and put it on, waiting with fervent anticipation. What on earth is he up to?

With my newly sensitive hearing I can hear him as he moves quickly into the meadow. I can feel his body and his scent as he finally stands before me, my senses heightened by the blind fold. He leans in close, his lips caressing my ear as he whispers huskily, "So beautiful." Sending a tremor of desire and something deeper throughout my body. I feel the fabric rustle and then movement in front of me and he finally whispers for me to take the blindfold off. And when I do, I gasp, I'm stunned, speechless, my body trembles with overwhelming emotion and my slow beating heart stutters.

My love, my Edward is on bended knee before me, a ring box extended in his shaking hand before me.

"My love, my heart, My Bella. The depth of my love for you cannot be conveyed, you are my one and only, my everything. I love you and our precious baby with all my heart and no matter what life has in store for us, I know I want to experience it with you by my side. As my wife, my partner, my love and my everything. I love you Bella and nothing would make me happier than having you as my wife for an eternity. Bella, my love, will you marry me?"

"Edward..." I whisper, my voice husky and overwhelmed with emotion. I stare at my love upon bended knee for a timeless moment, absorbing his words of love and his proposal before his concerned gaze breaks through my consciousness and I realise I haven't answered him.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, of course I'll marry you and love you forever. No matter what happens with us in the future, I know there is no contemplating it without you, the love of my life, by my side. I'll marry you in a heartbeat – well a human heartbeat that is, haven't got time to wait for my slow heartbeat these days." I chuckled.

Edward's eyes lit with utter joy at my acceptance and he swiftly removed the platinum solitaire cut diamond ring from the light blue box and gently slid the ring on to my finger, leaning down to gently kiss it before he returned his blazing eyes to mine. "I'd wait for you my Bella. I've waited all these years and if I had to, I'd wait an eternity for you." He vowed, staring intently into my eyes.

"But luckily for you my love, you don't have to. I'm here, we're here and soon we'll be husband and wife, with an eternity to spend together." I grinned widely.

"Forever." He promised softly against my lips.

"Forever." I whispered as we sealed ours words with a passionate and heartfelt kiss, fuelling each caress of lips with the strength of our promises and the depth of our love.

Our lips parted briefly as Edward moaned huskily, "The way you look at me Bella...God it does so many things to me. I fell alive; it gives me shivers, like I'm the only one for you."

"That's how I feel all the time." I murmured against his lips. "When I'm near you there's an electricity running through me, a lifeline and I don't fell complete without it, without you."

Edward smiled so brightly at my words and it was beyond wonderful to see. "Bella you've made me the happiest man on earth." He vowed passionately as his lips captured and possessed me, his tongue ravaging mine as he hovered above me, gently pushing me back into the comfort of the silk cushions.

"Make love to me Edward." I huskily murmured in between frantic kisses. He released the sexiest growl, his lips hovering above my neck before nibbling my ear and moaning, "With pleasure my love." His body came to rest between my spread legs as I reclined, his weight pressing me into the cushions, his hard cock nestling right where we both wanted it as I rocked my hips against him, moaning with the friction. I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed everywhere he could reach, treasuring me with his lips and tongue. I ran my hands up and down his back, holding him to me, loving the weight and feel of him. This is what I had waited for. "God I love you Edward Cullen."I moaned devotedly.

"And I you, soon to be Isabella Cullen. God I love the sound of that," he growled. His lips possessing mine again frantically, the sweetness gone only to be replaced by overwhelming need and want. I grasped his ass in my hands, holding him close to me, while rocking my hips against him, his cock twitching against me through the barrier of silk.

"God I love this dress Bella, but it's gotta go," He rasped as he quickly slid the silky fabric off my body. He sat back on his haunches and stared down at me in what looked like rapture at the sight of me reclined before him, silhouetted in the candle glow against the white silk cushions. "You're a vision, my love to none compare. And this," he said cupping my necklace. "The heart of light. My heart looks perfect nestled here amongst your bountiful lushness my love."

"I love it," I said breathlessly, "And I love you more than ever because of it."

His eyes widened at my words and he began to lovingly stroke the midnight blue and black lace of my half cup bra, my newly generous breasts barely contained. His tongue trailed its way across the mounds, his growling and moaning shooting straight to my quivering centre. He reached behind the cushions and hastily flicked my bra away, his dark golden eyes descending across the gentle swell of my body. His eyes held so much love and devotion as he looked up at me while softly caressing and kissing my gently rounded belly before he seductively swirled his tongue around my belly button, to which I could only offer an unintelligible moan of pleasure.

He sat back again as his fingers lightly traced my body from hip bone to hip bone, skirting the black lace of my panties on all sides as his fingers traced my black lace garter belt. His fingers gently flicking it as his black sexy eyes pierced mine, "These my love, should be illegal. I think we'll keep them on."

"You keep talking like that and you can have anything you want." I murmured huskily, my eyes offering myself up to him.

"Anything?" His eyes blazed.

"Anything." I whispered.

He groaned huskily, wild thoughts clearly flickering behind his eyes, before he finally settled on his decision. "I just want you. Always." He grunted his voice heavy with need.

"Always," I moaned as I cupped his shoulders and pulled him back down to me so I could feast once again upon his lips. My fingers frantically worked to undo the buttons on his white dress shirt, but I was so overwhelmed by lust that I fumbled repeatedly, huffing impatiently.

"Just tear it love, you know you want to."He chuckled.

"God yes," I moaned, my fingers gripping the sides and tearing it apart, his beautiful, broad chest once again revealed to my gaze. I didn't waste a second, kissing my way across his jaw and the length of his neck, licking and sucking his collarbone as I pushed him onto his back. I hovered above him as I swirled and gently bit his nipples, rasps of sexy breath coming from him, my name a whisper of his desire upon the wind.

I pulled the shirt further open and tongued my way down the valley of his abdomen, his muscles contracting at my very touch. I swirled his belly button, like he did mine, his cock twitching against my body as I obviously found a sweet spot, his loud growl of pleasure confirming my thoughts. I looked up at his dark eyes as I quickly undid his belt buckle and gently eased his zipper down, careful not to catch his straining cock. As I did, my ring suddenly glinted brightly in the candlelight. His eyes sparked with emotion and possessiveness as he quickly stilled my hand from reaching for his cock and brought it to his mouth. He kissed my ring, his eyes burning into mine with the love and desire shining outward. His tongue flicked the diamond before his sucked my finger into his mouth, his tongue twirling around my finger and ring, my pussy quivering at the sensation and the darkly seductive eyes devouring me.

"Ungh," was all I could offer, my body and mind on sensory overload. With vampire speed he flipped our positions and was once again hovering above me. I wrapped my legs around him as he rocked against my core and used my feet to push his pants and boxers down. His hard cock coming to nestle against the damp silk of my panties, the thin barrier keeping me from my heart's desire. As if sensing my need, he abruptly ripped the panties from either side of my hips, his intensely dark eyes never leaving mine as his cock finally nestled with no barrier against me. I rocked my hips against him, his hardness nudging my clit pleasurably as I whimpered wildly.

"I can't wait my love, I need you." He rasped out, his cock pulsing against my sensitive clit.

"Take me." I answered breathlessly, my dark eyes staring passionately into his, begging him to make me his.

"Yes," He ground out, as he took his weight upon his knees and forearms as he hovered above me, and gently nudged the head of his cock into my centre. I cried out loudly in pleasure, only for it to be exacerbated as he quickly thrust his large length the rest of the way in, pleasurably filling me like nothing else could.

"Ungh, God I love you Edward" I cried as he stilled and breathed heavily above me, buried deeply within, his body visibly shaking with emotion and the tension of restraining himself. His black eyes met mine intently and I whispered, "Let go my love, make me yours."

He growled the loudest I've ever heard him, but it was damn sexy, as he grasped my hips and abruptly reversed our positions, his cock still buried deep within me as I straddled him. "No, make me yours Bella, please." His eyes begging me to guide him, to give him what he so desperately yearned for. I smiled widely down at him, my eyes trying to convey the fathomless depth of my love for him as I tightly clenched my inner muscles around his pulsing cock. He hissed wildly in pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head as his hands clasped my hips, gently urging me on. "Together then." He vowed.

I nodded as I placed my hands on the expanse of his chest and with the aid of his hands upon my hips, lifted myself up his length and slowly but firmly lowered myself back down, our eyes intent, never leaving one another. The love and passion shining back at me pure and unadulterated.

"You feel so good Bella; I never knew it could be like this, I'll want you always." He murmured, his eyes overwhelmed with sensation and the emotion of the moment. "Me too, Edward, me too." I moaned as I continued to ride his length, I brought my left hand to sit with his hand guiding my hip and he entwined his fingers with mine, rubbing my ring finger as he did, his eyes sparking with pleasure and emotion. "Yes, always yes." I cried as I eyed him.

He growled loudly, his hips and cock thrusting up into me with barely restrained need. "Bella...I can't, it's too much... please."

"I know, just let go." I panted.

His eyes flashed and he brought his knees up and gripped my hips, my body falling forward, my hands splayed upon his chest as he began to thrust harder and harder up into me. I cried and whimpered at the sensation, my back arching as my breasts jutted forward only to be captured my his sweet and delicious lips. "Oh god Edward," I cried out.

"I know love; let it go, ride it with me." He breathed against me. He tilted his hips further up and began hitting me right where I needed him, a gasp of pleasure abruptly escaping me as I moaned. My hands buried themselves tightly within his hair, as I headed towards oblivion. His mouth continued to ravage my nipples as one hand left from guiding my hips and snaked between our thrusting bodies to find the nub of pleasure guaranteed to send me over the edge. And when he found it, I gasped wildly, my eyes shooting open as my muscles constricted tightly around him.

"Fuck Bella," he ground out in reaction as he pinched and teased my clit. God I loved it when he lost control and swore like that in the heat of the moment.

"I'm going to..." I panted roughly.

"Yes, let go love," He rasped as he thrust into me a final time, burying himself deep within as my muscles clenched and convulsed around his length in orgasm, my eyes flying wide open in pleasure. His warm seed exploded within me as his body quivered and released with a loud and feral grunt of pleasure as we both came undone together in an explosive culmination of our love, our cries of pleasure echoing throughout the forest.

I lay panting against his chest as I struggled to come down from the greatest high of our love so far. He held me tightly within his arms against his heaving chest, as my muscles continued to quiver around his softened length, tremors still sweeping through us. "God that was just..." I panted.

"Love," He whispered against my cheek, "Our love."

"And to think, it's only going to get better and stronger from here on out." He chuckled, his blissful laughter vibrating though his chest against my face, as we lay satiated together in the golden glow that was the sanctuary and sacredness of our meadow and basked in the euphoria of our love.

***

Yes, I was barely eighteen. Yes, I was pregnant and some might say we were rushing into things. But in our circumstances there was no rush if I was going to be a full vampire, which I hoped to God I was, because I didn't want to even contemplate the other prospects of what could happen. I knew we would have to at some point, but for now, I was happy, so happy I wanted to squeal and jump around like Alice. That had to be some indication of the level of my happiness if anything, I thought as I grinned down at my fiancé, yes fiancé, I internally squealed. I was so happy to be set to marry this wonderful man. He was my everything and has given me everything that matters the most to me, his heart, our baby and our life together. I would lovingly cherish it all for however long my life on this earth would be and no one could take away our love...

...or could they?

***

So is anybody still with me after all that?

I know that was **majorly **fluffy, but... I think we're gonna need it...

Review & let me know what you thought and where you think this lil story might be headed. I don't think you'll get it, but then again, you readers are pretty intelligent! Surprise me ;D

P.S Thank you to all the lovely reviewers who have stuck with me and for the people who have been anxiously awaiting this chapter, this one was for you!

Lotsa luv, Morgs xxoo


End file.
